Is Genius Really a Power?
by MFogarty
Summary: Why did things like this happen to Chrys? All she wanted was a normal life, maybe someone that could keep up with her. Was that really to much to ask? Perhaps...she finally found it. Scott/OC Chrys. Revised, so please re-read!
1. The Lounge!

Most 'hole in the wall' bars were good and it seemed that Joe's, in Maine, was no acceptation. The wooden foundation was nestled in a cove of thick and lush trees, twenty feet from the road, in a small, no named town. A row of rooms were built onto the back for overnighters and travelers, that were lined with woodsy torch like lights.

Inside the bar, lights hung low over booths and two person tables of red, purple and yellow color. The floor was all wooden, from the restrooms to the backrooms. The counter itself was a dark brown, slick looking wood that gleamed. Behind the counter was a the wall holding all the liquor, mirror positioned behind and blue lights lining the edge.

The dim hanging lights reflected off the cropped cut, blonde hair of one Chrys Vega. What was seen of the white tank gave off an eerie glow, due to the voltage and black combat boots bounced lightly on the bar beam. The chain attached to the stonewashed blue jeans jingled with the movement, catching the strings of the ripped knees.

The stranger sat perched on the edge of the tall stool, a black leather jacket with red racing strips leisurely hanging over the high back. A pack of Marlboro's stuck up from the pocket of a blue and white flannel, over shirt. In one hand was a cold beer, the other a half burnt cigarette.

On the counter before her was the was an atlas, opened to the northern United States. Her head was bent over it, study the highways and memorizing it's roads. '_Hm…where to now?_' taking a hit from the long white stick, her lids drooped to blink slowly.

It had been a long day for the traveling woman, bike breaking down in the middle of nowhere. Took hours for her to fix it and to make matters worst, it started to rain, no, no, no…it poured. Luckily, she found shelter under thick, overhanging branches. Enough food and water was tucked safely away in the saddle bags to survive the night, along with a wool blanket she used to keep her baby from getting scratched. Oh yes, a long day, indeed.

"Need another beer, sweetheart?" the bartender's gruff voice cut into her musings. Looking up, she caught site of his content smile and returned it. He needed more customers like this woman, someone who didn't make waves, just sat, drank and was quiet.

"Hmmmmm…" a large intake of air was taken as she rocked the can to hear the small amount of liquid swish around. A slow nod formed and she looked to the bartender. "That'll be good, hun."

A grin lit his chubby and tanned face as he nodded in agreement. Under the counter, he grabbed a second Corona and placed it before her. Grabbing a dingy rag, he started whipping the counter and keeping himself busy.

Looking back to the atlas, a finger traced the roads that would lead her to Montana. It would be about a day travel and the thought didn't exactly make her jumping for joy. She was tried of traveling so much, seven years was a large hunk of time. Maybe she could settle down in one of these cities this time, if not for a couple months.

Propping her elbow on the bar, she rested her chin in her hands. Taking the beer, she popped the lid on the counter edge, catching the cap with her knee, A dreamy look crossed her face and a distant gleam in her eye. She could almost see it, coming from a hard day of work, whatever she does cause she didn't know now. Her man would be waiting in the kitchen, apron on and dinner cooking...the thought had her chuckling.

That wasn't likely to happen at any point of her life, man in the kitchen, cooking, in an apron? Well, maybe if he has nothing else on.

Her fantasy would have continued, if not for the inebriated shuffle of feet that sounded from behind and murmured slurs. 'Don't turn around, don't turn around.' there was no reason to get into a fight, or at least another so close to the last. She always got into fights at bars…maybe that should tell her something, stop going to bars?

Snort-yea, that'll happen.

"We know what you are." a look of confusion flooded her face and she turned on the bar stool. Knew what you were? A group of drunkards stood crowded around a table that sat adjacent from her, trying to bully another. She wasn't to sure about if it was working, their target looked to be 6'2, maybe 6'3 and almost 200 pounds. A five o'clock shadow with his shoulders slouched over, red shades covering his deathly eyes. His face was hallow and long from tiredness and the pain he faced in the past couple years.

There was something about him, something that rang as…threatening. "And what's that?" his statement sounded empty, like he hadn't a care in the world and wished for it to end.

The tone worried her and it was times like this she hated having that maternal instinct that made her want to protect everyone. Taking a deep breath, a smile lit her heart shaped face and she pushed off the bar stool to stroll over, hands in pockets. "Hullo boys." her voice purposely dropped voice a couple notches to sound sultry. It gained the right reaction, the wasted boys glancing up at her, grinning suggestively. "Now, why don't y'al go sit back down and get another round of drinks…on me?" a brow cocked, a glint in her amber eyes.

"Only if you're with us." one of them grinned suggestively at her.

"Oh ya can bet on it, suga." she replied so sugary sweet if hurt her teeth. Her eyes squinted at them, lips pursing then smiled again and shooed them toward their table. When they were gone, she rolled her eyes, snorted softly and turned back to the stranger. Her eyes swept his tried and worn frame, making her frown. 'Need to eat more.' then her eyes dropped to his table, seeing only a beer. "Dinner of champions, that is."

"I was capable of handling things." he replied coolly.

"Really? Ah think ya definition of 'handling things' is different from mine." she snorted, cocking a brow when he turned, at least she thought he turned his eyes on her. It felt like he did. '_Damn those glasses._' neither said anything but she did let out a bitter laugh that seemed to startle him. "Ya got one hell of a bed side manner, darlin'." turning, she headed back to the bartender, leaning over the counter. "Send that table full of guys another round, on me…" trailing off, she glanced over her shoulder to Shades, as she dubbed him, who was still watching. "And whatever tall and dark is havin'."

Glancing to the rowdy boys, he grinned with a nod but when his eyes drifted to the single mans table, his looked changed one of sober disdain. "You don't want to associate with…his kind." his voice dropped low.

"…why not?" Chrys squinted in confusion, head cocking slightly.

"He's one of **them**." his eyes bulged on _them_, glancing to the man again, to see if he had heard. Unbeknownst to him, he had, always did but he was vaguely curious about the reaction of this strange southern.

"Them?" she repeated in the same spooky voice, another brow raising.

"You know…a mutant." he all but whispered the name with hate, disgust and fear. How all three could be locked together was beyond her.

She looked oddly at him, over at the other guy to see him still watching her, intently then back to the bartender. "Andddddd? Mutants still need uh beer sometimes." she paused a moment as if thinking then, "Just send'im one." he just stared at her, an unreadable look and she grew annoyed, quickly.

Why was it so hard to just do what she asked? "Today'd be nice." leveling a glare so cold, it had him scurrying away to do her bidding. Sighing for what had to be the hundredth time today, she shook her head. It really had been a long day and was time to turn in.

Tossing what she owed on the counter, she swiped the atlas and left her barely touched Corona. Her mood for a good, stiff drink had dropped…considerably. Some people just knew how to ruin it all. So he was a mutant, not all are bad, it's the same with fricking humans, some bad some good. They weren't any different really…or so she felt.

Shaking away the distractive thoughts, she made way toward the door through the smoky, barely lit atmosphere, ignoring the cat calls of the drunken table. She never noticed the smirk on the face of the handsome stranger, it would have only been another tribute to add to his sexy, mysterious nature.

Once outside, she rolled her shoulders and pulled another cigarette free. Head tilting at an angel, it was lit with a Pink Floyd lighter from the same pocket and took a particularly long draw. Her head rolled back, eyes closing a moment as she enjoyed this moment of solitude then straightened herself. Eyes swept over the parking lot and caught site of her bike and started to whistle a catchy tune as she moved the couple feel toward it. All her things, like clothes and toiletries were inside.

"Hey…" Chrys stopped abruptly, tensed and turned slowly. Seeing Shades standing at the base of the stairs, beer in hand, she relaxed slightly and caught whatever he tossed out. It was an unopened Corona. A smile touched the corner of her lips and she turned to her bike, popping the cap off.

"Thanks for the beer." said item was shaken slightly at her, eyes behind the red tinted glasses taking her in. She wasn't like the usual women he came across in his travels or even her, skinny as a rail and tall. There was meat on her bones that gave her curves that most women could be jealous about, standing only to his chin, even with her boots.

This time, when her mouth twitched, she smiled and shrugged. "No prob, like ah said, even mutants need a beer…thanks." she gestured to her own beer.

Her accent reminded him of a friend from home. "Now, I would say either you're one yourself…" he looked her over and doubted it. "Or are very close to one."

"Well, unless being uh fricking' genius is a power…" she trailed off, looking up so that their eyes could connect. There really was no distrust or hate in her serene eyes. As for Chrys, something was oddly comforting about the man and it was a bit stressful. Last time she trusted anyone, it resulted in almost dying and there was no want to repeat those actions.

After another moment of silence, of Chrys staring at him, she thrust a hand out. "Names Chrystian Marie Vega, Chrys for short."

"Scott Summers." he took her hand and they shook on it.

"So, what brings ya out ta North Carolina, Scott Summers?" as she talked, she moved a couple steps backward toward her grey gun metal and black, Aprilia RSV Tunono, leaning against the seat.

"Just…sight seeing." he lied easily and she knew, snorting as a hand waved.

"That's uh load of bull if ah ever heard any." giving him a pointed look, she continued. "There ain't no sigh seein' out'ere." he looked sheepish at her catching him. "But, ah ain't going pursue it."

"That would be greatly appreciated." his voice seemed to have much relief. "What brings you to North Carolina, Chrystian Marie Vega?" the tables were turned.

"Oh…just sight seeing." a grin appeared as he snorted this time.


	2. Rednecks, Knives and Lingerie?

Chrys hissed her displeasure as the cool liquid of the whiskey poured over her latest wound, staining the dark hotel sheets with the mixture of blood and alcohol. '_That's coming out of my deposit._' a long gash marred the creamy flesh of the side of her café. '_Damn that redneck and his tricky knife._' another grunt of pain slipped pass her lips at the burning liquor but she was finally done.

Taking the roll of gauze from her first-aid kit at her side, she began wrapping her leg, until no more red soaked through. Pressing the silver clasp on either end of the bandages, she grabbed the night side table to stand and hobble over to the empty chair. It held her jeans and slowly, very carefully, slipped into them. Her growling stomach was telling her she had better get something to eat or it would reek havoc.

Checking her wallet and nodding at her 'food money' she slipped it in her jacket and made for the door. The hotel of her choice was pretty nice for the asking price, a little run down with faded cream walls and blue trimming. The rooms formed a large horse shoe, the main office nestled in the middle.

The old man that owned it was pretty nice to, didn't question her about that bleeding leg or the wad of cash she pulled out of her pocket. 'Yup, real nice.' stepping outside, there were a couple people out and about. Shady people by their actions of her surprise appearance but she ignored it all.

She wasn't all that worried about her room or bag, since she never kept anything important in them, without herself being present. Easing on her bike slowly, she took one more look around. Yup, really shady characters out here. But then again, what did one expect from a hotel that stood in the slums of the city. It was perfect for dubious business. Sighing to herself, she started to back up, winching at the flaring pain in her leg then took off down the road.

She knew there was an restaurant not to far from the hotel, passed it on her way. It even looked like a biker bar so she could only hope. A short distance ahead, a neon pink, yellow and red sign shun brightly, something about 'Best Damn Hamburger' a look of disbelief crossed her face as she pulled into the parking lot of the sports bar. Pulling into a spot near the back, she kicked off, walking toward the door as the souls of her boots clanked against the freshly made wooden planks of the walkway.

Opening the screen door, she stepped inside to let her eyes skim the room. Smoke, loud music and laughter of women reached her ears of the dimly lit place. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing to watch her walk over to a table, plopping in the seat and brace her leg on the chair across from her.

"Hey honey, what can I get ya?" a middle aged woman skirted over, wearing jeans and a thin flannel shirt with red hair pulled into a pony tail.

"How 'bout one of those best damn hamburgers ya boosting 'bout?" the waitress grinned, chuckling a bit which inturn made Chrys. "And uh beer…Corona if ya please."

"Sure thing." she hurried off and was back before she blink, setting the water dripping beverage on the table.

"Thanks." nodding, she popped the lid and took a swig, looking around. It reminded her of the first place she met Shades, run down but cozy. '_Man, been thinking a lot about him lately._' she noted with a frown. What was with that anyways? Why had he been on her mind so much? Who knew, maybe god had a plan for her and him. Snorting softly, she ran a a finger around the mouth of the bottle. Really, what was the chances of him to come strolling into a bar, over 1,756 miles away from the last bar? Not likely.

"Here's ya burger and fries, honey." she set the plat in front of her, surprising the brunette. "Our burgers aren't the only reason we're the best damn bar." she replied with another grin.

"Tell ya what, if it really is that good, ah'll personally go around telling everyone this is the best damn bar." she winked as the waitress busted out laughing. "And can I get another beer?"

"Sure honey." again she disappeared, only to pop back up and set a mug and pitcher. "I can honestly say you're probably the best customer we had all night, probably all week."

"Well, you are in uh bar, suga. Ain't really none for the most…pleasant customers." both shared a laugh but was cut short when another table flagged the waitress down. Now that she was alone, Chrys pulled the plate forward, almost drooling at the smell. When was the last time she had just a good looking meal?

***  
Pink. a lot of pink and filly…with black lacey bows on the equally black and lacey hem. The cups were a solid color but the rest, it was a sheer material that ended about waist length. The under with it was also pink but black trim, all solid fabric. A nightie at some sort of lingerie boutique.

Chrys stood in the store, off to the side to the headless, legless and armless mannequin that had the outfit draped over it's frame. Her head cocked to the side, reaching out to run the cloth between her fingers and frowned. It seemed…scratchy. '_Though, ya wear this and ya probably not plannin' on wearin' it long._'

"It's one of our most popular items." chirped a voice from behind.

"…why?" she blurted before stopping herself and turned to the black haired clerk with a sheepish smile. "Sorry?"

"It's ok." grinning, the girl leaned toward her. "I ask myself the same thing all the time. Seems a bit much for a woman to go through, just to impress a guy."

"Seriously." Chrys snorted, arms folding as she peered harder at the outfit. She tired picturing herself in it, posing for a special someone but frowned. Who the hell would she want to dress like that for? "When did comin' out the bathroom nude not be 'nuff?" she muttered.

The clerk stifled a laugh behind her hand, gaining a chuckle from the outspoken southerner, "That's true, my partner and I lean more toward the booty shorts and tanks." she gestured toward a table that held the aforementioned pieces of cloth. Together, they headed over to it and Chrys started looking through them.

'_Well, I do need some underwear._' lifting a pair, she opened them and let her lips twitch side to side. They were black, a nice comfy feel to them. '_Yah, that'll do._' grabbing a handful, variety of colors, she toward the register. '_Side note, need to check supplies…maybe do laundry._' when was the last time she had even washed clothes? Or bought new ones? Taking a sniff of the cream colored tank she wore, a frown marred her face, not because it smelled but because it the last clean outfit she had.

"This going to be all?" the older woman looked at Chrys, a sense of smugness in her aura. Insistently, the traveler was set on offense.

"I'll get her, Maggie." the same clerk from earlier popped up beside her, smiling at the blonde. The older clerk, Maggie, looked down her nose at the two younger women then strolled off. "Old hag."

"Don't like'er?" Chrys cocked a brow.

"What gave it away?" she snorted.

"My keen sense of observance…Sara." she read the name of her name tag, grinning.

"Oh, forgive me." she teased back, lips quirking as she rang up the few items. "And the total is…$26.47." cash was handed over and Chrys took the bag. "Well, you have a good day."

"Ya too, Sara…I'm Chrys by the way." half smirking, she winked at the raven haired girl, who blushed lightly, and turned to leave. Stepping out of the shop, she headed to her bike and slipped the bag inside before mounting. Looming toward the sky, she frowned as her eyes squinted. A storm was coming in and if she didn't want to be caught in it, she needed to find shelter. '_Hotel it is._'

The bike came to life with a ferocious roar, she pushed the kickstand back and pulled out of the spot. Not even a mile down the road, the skies opened and started pouring down on her, ending the trek to a hotel. She could barely see. Cursing her luck, she turned into a diner parking lot and tugged free the folded atlas than a large blue tarp from the saddle bag. Clipping it in place, she then ran for the warmth and dryness provided from the dinner.

**Ding!**

Hardly anyone looked up, mostly the waitress' who smiled in greeting. "Just grab a table and someone will be with you shortly." nodding, Chrys grabbed a booth that was close to the door and had the perfect view of her bike. Shrugging her jacket off, she shook the water off and draped it over the back of the booth.

"How you doing?" the waitress came over, smiling and holding a pen and pad.

"Ah'm good, ya?"

"Good, good. What can I get you to drink, honey?"

"Um…do y'al have sweet tea?" thinking on the question for a moment, she nodded slowly. "Ah'll take that and…do y'al have a turkey sandwich?" another nod. "Take that to."

"Fries or mashed potatoes?"

"Hmmmm, fries ah think."

"Alright, have your drink out in a second." smiling once more, she nodded at the blonde then ventured off.

Left alone in her thoughts, she leaned forward to brace her elbow on the table and used the other hand to pull the atlas free. Opening it to the last page she had been on, she began studying the roads of Maryland again. Dragging the ashtray toward her, she pulled a pack of Marlboros from the coat pocket and lit one up.

"Excuse me." someone stomped toward the booth. "Put that out. Can't you see I am here with my child?" she gestured to a table, on the other side of the diner. Cocking a brow, Chrys looked at her and puffed on the cigarette and letting the ring drift out. Had the woman just asked nicely, instead of demanding, she might have complied. Hell even apologized but no, she had to be a bitch about it.

She sooooo disliked bitches.

Huffing in indignant anger, she stomped back to her table and plopped at the table with a flourished 'oomph' and spoke to the man with her in hushed tones. Rolling her eyes, Chrys turned her attention back to the task at hand. Her map.

"Does trouble always find you?" the rumble like question made her freeze, head snapping up and smiled, widely. There, in the flesh stood the very man she had thought she wouldn't see again. Shades. Staring down at her from beside the table, he wondered why she was grinning like a fool at him.

Calming herself, she leaned back in the booth seat and looked very casual. "Ah believe ya already know the answer ta that question, darlin'."

"Maybe." he shrugged, taking the seat opposite her. For a moment, neither said anything, she just stared at him, and Scott staring back. "What?"

Again silence was met then she nodded firmly, like coming to an agreement. "Just odd how we meet up here, so many miles from the last time."

"Thinking about me, where you?" a brow cocked

She snorted, sipping at her tea lazily. "Just an observance, Shades."


	3. Meeting the 'Family!

Hours passed, the two sitting around the table as they drank tea and shared a rather large plate of food. They laughed at shared stories of their childhood, talked about the obscures that they faced that seemed like a yearly rituals. They became better acquainted in the short time.

"Stop laughing, Shades, it ain't funny." Chrys scowled with a pouting look as her arms crossed.

"Y-y-yes it is!" he gasped for breath, leaning against the table for support. It felt good to laugh like that, like he hadn't for some time.

"Sorry to disturb you folks but it's ten and we're about to close." an elderly stopped by the table.

"Really, ten?" Chrys asked surprised, brows shooting into her hair. "Wow." looking at Scott, he seemed as surprised as she. "Sorry 'bout that, suga, didn't realize it was that late."

"Oh no, it's ok." he smiled at the young woman as he began collecting the acquired plates. Both stood, leaving enough money to cover their bill and a good size tip to their waitress. She deserved it by now.

Chrys slid into her jacket, stepping outside as the cold brushed against any exposed skin. She shivered, tugging it closer for the warmth it offered and shot a look toward Scott. He looked a bit chilled but for the most part, fine. The clouds had mostly cleared from the storm, the dark skies staring back at them.

She leaned against a column that helped support the extended roof, watching the dark haired man from under her lashes. "Can't believe we were in there for four hours, talking."

"I know." he agreed, exchanging a look with the woman that had both grinning. "So, where are you headed?"

"I dunno…maybe upstate, Washington maybe. Always wanted ta see Settle…what 'bout ya?"

Scott propped his elbows on the wooden banister, look out over the mostly empty parking lot. "Not sure…maybe go back to South Carolina."

"Go crazy, shoot some fireworks." she wiggled her brows, making him grin then went quite in thought. "Ah went to South Carolina, once. It was an accident."

"An accident?" his brows knitted in confusion, just looking at the woman oddly. "How do you go to another state, accidentally?"

"Well…ah went on uh double date wit my best friend and her boyfriend." she pulled a grimace, pushing her hip out as she leaned against the banister beside him. One arm crossed under the breast line, the other stroking her chin. "We met up at Crackle Barrel, not leaving until like…midnight, ah think. After getting gas, saying goodbye and using the restroom, ah was exhausted. Had worked a double that day."

"And you got to South Carolina…how?" Scott's eyes narrowed as he waited.

"Missed my exit, didn't even know it and next thing ah know, I'm in South Carolina." Chrys shrugged.

Scott just stood there, staring at her dumbfound for a moment, mouth opening to reply to the odd story. Then, he laughed, hard, like back in the bar and she scowled again, though she was secretly happy to see him laughing. "So, tell me Shades, whatcha doing way out'ere? Maryland?"

"Not ready to go home yet." he shrugged.

"Home?" she fished a pack of gym from her pocket and popped a piece in her month.

"New York." the pack of gym was held out but he declined.

"New York." she grunted, holding the gun out again, only to have him decline again. The third time she offered, she gave him a pointed look, one that said he would be chewing a piece, willingly or not. He began to fidget in his spot, finally taking a piece. "I've lived in better places."

"Haven't we all?" his tone was bitter but before she could question it, the waitress came back.

"Don't like New York?" she frowned in thought, the crease of her brows catching his eye. It was almost...cute.

"Just a bad past. What are you doing out here?" again, he turned the tables on her.

"Traveling." was her cryptic but careless tone, though she was far from careless.

He knew she was not giving a full truth but respected her secrets, like she had his. "What states have you been to already? Maybe give me some tips of what stuff to visit."

Her mouth opened to respond but there was a sudden whirl and a heavy build up of wind deceased upon the duo. Both glanced up, seeing just the darkening skies but only one knowing what was happening. Chrys crunched her nose in confusion, until the underbelly of a black, slick looking plane shimmered into view. Both brows shot into her hair and she readied herself to make a run for it, until a sigh from Scott had her looking back at him.

He didn't look at all that happy.

"Friends of ya's, ah suppose?"

"Yup." was his reply as the jet landed off to the side, sheath coming back up. A sound of releasing air sounded, echoing in the clearing and the hatch opened to drench the dark parking lot in pure white light. She had to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

"Scott?" a tentative voice asked as it walked down the ramp, a woman with brilliant red hair, warm brown eyes and in a black leather suit. The brunette man tensed as a second body walked into the light, throwing an arm over her shoulder, her leaning into him. This one was male, rather rough looking when he came closer. There was an devilish-animalistic look and whoever he was, Chrys took a quick disliking. Smugness rang off him like B.O on a homeless person.

The new stranger let his eyes look over Scott then did the same to Chrys' at ease figure. She wore tight, bootleg blue jeans, a black blouse with the chest in black and white stripes and a black leather jacket with racing stripes. He leered and she glared. "What, now you're taking pleasures in whores now?"

Oh yea, she didn't like him.

"Logan!" the red head gasped, smacking his arm.

The blonde woman only glared before pushing off the column, jutting her hip out in defiance and crossing her arms as her fingers fiddled with the handle of her butterfly knife. "Careful swine or I'll make ya less of a man ya already are." the smirk on Scott's face didn't go unnoticed.

"Was that a threat, darlin'?" taking a step forward, three blades popped from his knuckles but it did nothing to intimidate her.

"Ah don't believe ah stuttered, badger." she retaliated, eyeing him with hard eyes when he growled.

"Enough." a third man, bald and in a wheel chair, rolled forward. At the end of the hatch, he stopped and Scott took a couple steps forward. "Scott, you have been gone for a long time…"

"Sorry, Charles…wasn't ready to come back, not yet." he answered, eyes flicking to the red head and Logan.

Chrys watched for a them a moment then shifted her weight to one leg. She felt like she was intruding in something that she had no right to be. Slowly and trying to go unnoticed, she started to back away. Unfortunately, that didn't go as planned, seeing as the bald man turned his kind eyes on her. "And you are…?"

"Leaving." a finger lifted, gestured upward then she looked to Scott. "See ya around, Shades." turning without waiting for a reply, she climbed on her bike, started it with a loud rumble and pulled out.

When she was finally gone, everyone turned their attention back to Scott. "Well, she was real pleasant." Logan commented dryly.

"Oh I don't know, she seemed just lovely to me." he observed bitterly, brushing past him, with his own bike to board the jet. Grumbling under his breath, he and the woman following.

However Charles stayed for a moment. Something was different about this woman, he didn't need to read her thoughts to know she was on the run from someone…or thing. Her body language said it all. '_Call me if you need me._' he let the message linger in the air, just in case.


	4. Just a Normal Day!

It was a cool, brisk evening in Settle, Washington, chilly breeze in the air but Chrys ignored it. She sat on her bike, legs stretched out to keep herself abreast, a bag of burgers between her knees. In the left hand was an open wrapper and a soda in the right. She was extremely hungry.

A deep chuckle rumbled the blonde's chest as she watched a family a couple spots down from her. The kids kept staring at her bike with wide eyes and she thought she might have seen the dad with the same dreamy look. '_Men and their toys._' swinging a leg over the bike, she decided to take her dinner to the stone tables set up outside and plopped down heavily.

In silence, she munched happily, looking about her with keen eyes, looking for a quick escape if she needed one. It was something she always did, no matter where she happened to rest. Taking a large bite of the burger, she lifted a face to the darkening skies and watched the couple stars. The evening breeze rushed by, caressing her face and her eyes closed with a smile.

But her good mood was about to be ruined as crunching of fallen wrappers and dead leaves reached her ears.

"Well, well, well…what do we got here?" snickers pursued the sneered comment.

Chrys let out a deep growl-sigh, an annoyed look on her face and looked to the heavens. Why did trouble always find her? Was there a unviersal 'plaything' sign on her someplace? 'And it started off so good.' shaking those thoughts off, she collected herself and turned to face three guys, all reeking of beer, cigarettes and cheap perfume.

Great, those kind of guys.

'_What is with all these perverted assholes?_' she mused darkly then scowled, shoving the last of the food in her mouth. "Somethin' ah can help y'al wit'?"  
"I'm sure…we can think of something." one grinned, giving her the once over.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Oh, ah don't think so, sweetheart." balling the wrapper, she tossed it into the trash bin then placed her hands, palms down on the stone bench between her legs. Watching them closely, she made note of the butterfly knife in her boot and the miniature shotgun that rested a couple of feet in her saddle bag.

"Oh…don't be like that, baby." they moved forward as one to circle her, earning themselves an animal like growl from her. Looking at her oddly for the vivid protest, then grinned, thoughts of what they wanted to do running through their minds. Well, that was until all three were slammed, viciously, into the wall with a metal pipe.

Chrys was on her feet before anyone could blink, so fast that her coat twisted to an uncomfortable position. She stared back at the last group she had hoped to see tonight, hell ever if she had her way. "Hello my dear." Magneto smirked smugly at her. Mystique, Sabertooth and Toad at his back, glaring deadly at the human.

"Erik." she spat his name with distain, lip curling in anger. "Thanks…but ah had it under control."

"You ignorant little louse." Mystique growled, leaping forward.

Quicker then she could blink, the blonde jumped back, grabbing the edge of the table to launch herself over and beside her bike. Whipping out the shotgun that looked much like a long barrel pistol, it was positioned and inch from the blue woman's forehead. "Na ah uh." tisking, she wagged a finger with a her own smug look.

The blue skinned woman never did learn, even after so many meetings. Mystic always let her anger and hate get the better of her and Chrys used to her advantage everytime. "Ta what do ah owe this pleasure, Erik?" her eyes never left Mystique's but she was aware of Sabertooth trying to lurk around, behind her.

"Just those plans you promised me." he replied calmly.

"Oh…ya mean the ones that could convert mankind…hahaha! Funny story there."

"Oh? And what would that be?" a silver-white brow cocked.

"My dog ate'em." she shrugged, as if denying a mutant as strong as Magneto was an every day occurrence.

"Enough of these games!" he demanded and in a rush of his anger, every metal piece surrounding them lifted from the ground. One by one, the pieces started to fly at her and Chrys began dodging the attacks. This left the angered Mystique free and she grasped the opportunity of revenge with both hands.

But she never expected Chrys to react like she did, swinging the handle of her gun around to pistol whip her in the face. And then just like that, she disappeared into the darkness, leaving three confused and one very pissed mutants. "Bring her to me!" Magneto demanded and all his minions scurried after her.

Chrys kept her breath as even as humanly possible but it was hard. She was concerned… no, scared shitless. This was a first that she had actually been scared for her own life. Those mutants were powerful, of course more so then the humans she fought off but every time, they got closer to catching her. She knew, without a doubt that she couldn't fall into their hands. It meant the end of mankind and possibly mutants to.

'_Call if you need me._' the comment from the bald man came back and she bit her lip. He had to be some sort of telepathic mutant right? He had contacted her with his mind...she just needed to call out to him. She had to, needed the help. '_What was his name…? What did Shades call'im?_' the irony! She could beat herself for forgetting at such an important moment at that moment. '_Ah ha, Charles!_' yes, that was it and she did a mental dance.

'_Charles!_' her call was met with silence and she growled softly. Picturing the bald man in her head, what his eyes looked like, the look of concern on his face, the grey and black wheel chair he used. '_CHARLES!_'

'_Yes…?_' came the faint reply, almost like a groan.  
'_It's Chrys…from the bar with Shades in Maryland…ah need ya help!_' came her urgent demand/reply as she dodged the spot where Toad landed infront of her. Reaching up, she grasped a branch and pulled herself up and into a handstand. Moving her legs in opposite directions to hold up while he searched for her.

Unknown to her, Charles could see everything happening to her with their minds locked. Toad circling the tree, looking for her with beady eyes. '_Please hurry…they're gonna catch me._' just as the thoughts left her, Toad looked up. '_Shit._' seeing her, he grinned so that the yellow of his teeth showed and crouched low.

Instead of waiting for him to leap toward her, she decided to meet him and released her feet. She swung around the branch, like a gymnasts might do. One foot connected to the side of his face, the other in his chest and green tinted man went flying back, toward the closest tree.

'_Where are you?_' came the imperative reply from Charles, concerned for her safety.

'_Settle, Washington…ah think ah'm closing in on the park…toward downtown._' again, she was running and the further she went, the thicker the forest became and she started darting through the foliage, rubbing her scent anywhere she could. Twigs snapped from behind, her heart pumped more fiercely and her legs pushed harder.

She would…could not be caught.

Reaching into the inside pocket of her jacket, her hand closed around what she searched for, a unbreakable syringe. Pulling it out, she eyed the red, clumpy liquid with distaste then popped off the protective cover. She hated what was about to happen but knew it had to be done. But before she could inject herself with unknown substance, she was being thrown to the ground, her strongest weapon rolling from her hand as she landed on her arm, hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mystique sneered, reaching down to grab her.

Chrys kicked out, her foot meeting the mutant woman's chest, stealing her breath away momentarily. It was all the blonde needed as she scrambled for the syringe, hand wrapping around it then jamming the needle in her thigh. Teeth gritted, the liquid pushing into the blood stream. The effects were almost instantaneous, strength tripled, teeth and nails grew stronger and longer, ears pointed out like elfin ears, all senses became heightened and eyes dilated.

"You wretched little human!" the blue woman screeched, whipping around but faltered. The change was noticeable right away, the animalistic look in her eye and change in the way she held herself.

With ease, the younger woman pushed herself up, a smirk on her serene looking face, head tilting. "Let's just get this over with, got plans tonight." and just like that, the fight started, punch after punch, kick after kick was delivered, each equally matched.

'_We're coming._' Charles told her and she just nodded, barely. Focusing her eyes back on the mutant, she just smiled, kicked out to the closest tree and had it breaking under the impact. It tumbled to the ground, right where Mystique stood. Not waiting, Chrys took off running, toward downtown Settle.

She needed to get away, a place to hide and wait for Charles. Though she didn't wish to bring this fight further into the city, it was the best chance. And hopefully she could do this before the effects started to wear off of this booster. The thought of having to stick herself with another needle was not one she wished she have.

She ran like a blur, not able to stop the events of today from running through her mind. Things had not turned out like she had hoped and she hoped was for a nice, quiet day. Soon, the city lights came into view, streets lights but the first building, or more like a lot was a construction building half up. It was perfect.

'_Charles, I'm at a construction site!_' bending at the knees, she easily cleared the fence and raced across the yard. It was night so no workers were there and for that she was thankful. Grasping the corner of the building, nails digging in and started to scale it. Half way up and it seemed her luck had worn out. Sabertooth cleared the same fence, his moves quicker so that he caught up to her, grabbing at her jacket and flung her back.

Flipping with the force of his throw, she caught site of the pile of wood, bricks and metal pipes that awaited her landing. '_Shit, this is gonna hurt._' and she was right, back arching when she hit the pile of bricks, pipes and wood. But most the pain came from when a sharp, broken pipe stabbed her thigh straight through.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" unwanted tears ran down her face, one hand grabbing the pipe from behind, trying to jerk it free but to no avail. 'Fuck!' a dark chuckle had her looking in that direction to see Magneto, Mystique and Toad walking toward her.

"Now that I have your attention." came the sadistic comment from the metal bender.

"Ya have more then my attention." she growled, a hand reaching behind her to find some kind of weapon. But a few more feet was as far as he got before a sudden bream of red light hit him, full force in the side of the head. The man went flying, hopefully far, far away. Turning her head, she had never been happier at seeing a man, much less Scott walking into the clearing. '_Damn, they're fast._'

He scanned the ground, until his covered eyes landed on who the woman he had meant and frowned. She looked worse for the wear, beaten up and bloody. Walking over, he kneeled at her side to get a better look at her leg. "How do you feel?"

"Like ah got uh metal pipe sticking from my fuckin' leg." she answered dryly.

"Nice to know even in a dyer situation, you don't lose your humor." he replied, just as dryly and that made her grin a little. "I'm going to yank it out, k?"

"Just do it already and don't baby me." she gritted, readying herself. One hand grabbed the pipe like she had earlier and the other, palm down, on the top. With a quick jerk and smack, the pipe was pulled free. Chrys screamed in pain, blood gushing from the wound as her breath became quick and shallow.

Ripping the sleeves of her jacket, she formed a make-shift bandage, using her belt to tighten it in place. When Scott went to help her to stand, Sabertooth came from the side, tackling him into a pile of 4x4's. Moving just as quick as the beast of a man, Chrys grabbed the very pole that had been injected into her own body, flipping the sharp edge out and buried it in his right shoulder.

His roar of pain shook the ground and just to make sure he really felt it, she slammed a fist to drive it deeper. "Hope it hurts, ya bastard!" he stumbled away and she fell back to the ground but was caught before she hit it. A set of strong arms caught her under the pits and proceeded to drag her from battle.

When they were a safe distance from them, she was set back down and a large, blue, furry man stepped into view. One of her brows shot into her hair but she didn't scream like he expected. "Oh my…are you okay?" instead of answering, she shoved him aside, seeing his started but hurt look but she didn't have time to explain.

What he hadn't noticed was Mystique coming up from behind and stuck the now empty ground. Growling at being denied her kill, she glanced up at Chrys a split second before she sent the unhurt leg out to kick her in the face. She was sent crashing into another tree and Chrys rolled so that she was up on one knee, her hurt leg stretched out and looked at the blue, furry man. "You ok, darlin'?"

"Yes, yes." nodding, he moved to his feet then helped Chrys. Moving from her and to a stack of debris, he pulled a pole from it, bending it straight then curving at the top so that she could use it as a crutch. "Are you ok, my dear?"

"Oh yea…had uh metal pipe shoved through my leg, fell ten stories, got uh band of merry mutants tryin' ta kill me…just peachy." it was hard to ignore the sarcasm in her words or actions.

"The girl belongs to me." Magneto stated in a matter-oh-fact way. He stood before the X-Men, his minions at his back, ready to attack at his command.

And Chrys absolutely hated it when she was referred to like an object. She was a human being, damn it! "Excuse me, fucktard, but ah don't belong ta ya, much less anyone."

"Shut your mouth." Mystique demanded as she took a step forward.

"Do we need uh repeat of earlier? Cause ah won't hesitate ta pull the trigger this time." she warned, glaring as she returned the favor full force.

"You are not getting the girl, Erik." Charles announced as he rolled into the clearing. The man with the metal helmet snapped his head in that direction.

"This is a fight you won't win." Scott added with a death glare, a hand lifting to the side of his visor.

Jaw tightening in anger, Magneto let his eyes stray to Chrys, taking in her defense stance, the blood staining her jeans and the animalistic gleam in her eyes. Mystique had said she stuck herself with something and it made her faster, stronger, better. It had to be what he commissioned her to do and either way, he was going to get his answers. "This isn't over."

"Oh, wouldn't think it, Erik…ah still owe ya an ass whoopin'." and with that and a flick of his cape, he turned to leave, his minions following.  
Finally, when she was sure they were gone, the blonde slouched on the pole, letting her head drop. My god she was tried, the booster starting to die down, she knew. And she was going to fall sleep, willingly or not, an aftershock.

"Why the hell is Magneto is after you?" Logan demanded, stalking toward her.

"This don't concern ya-"

"The hell is doesn't!" reaching out, he grabbed her forearm, painfully. "We risked our necks, so you had better tell me why!"

"Logan." Charles warned, noting the cold gleam in her eyes and the tightening jaw of Scott.

"Limme go." her words slurred but her voice was cool. It was getting hard to focus her eyes but it didn't mean this asshole had free range.

"Not until you tell me!" he gave her shake, trying to intimidate the small girl but her glare only turned more fierce.

"Now." she was the one to growl this time but still he didn't release her. 'Fine.' kicking back, she sent the pole flipping upward then swung it around to slam into his side. The brute of a man stumbled back, stunned that she had actually attacked him…and it hurt. But she was human!

Swinging the pole a second time, it connected to the underside of his chin and knocked him off his feet. "Do NOT overstep ya bounders with me, ya overgrown rodent!" she hissed in a pure rage, gripping the pole when he straightened himself. Casting her eyes to the red head, she could sense the same shock as the others but also anger. She would and could attack to defend herself.

"Everyone leave." Charles voice startled the group but his tone was a final one. "Expect Scott and Hank." he had a feeling that this cautious human was comfortable around him and Hank, well he was the best doctor he knew. Slowly, the others cleared as she plopped on the ground and the medic walked over.

"Ah may be many things, Mr. Charles, but stupid isn't one of 'em." as she spoke, she reached into the sole of her boot, flicking it open to pull out a small blade. She used it to cut the jeans, very carefully from her wound.

"Here, let me." the blue beast, Hank as Charles called him, offered. Calculating amber eyes turned on him, watching him warily, not sure if he could be trusted, even though he already had a chance to hurt her.

"He is our doctor, Miss Vega." Charles said softly, nodding when she looked to him.

Looking back to Hank, she just studied him. Still, no ill intent toward her, maybe, just this once, she could trust these people…Scott? Sighing softly, she leaned back on her hands, looking first to Scott then Charles. "Every time ah meet with Erik, he gets closer ta catching me. Next time ah meet up with'im, ah probably won't be getting away."

"Why is he after you?" Scott suddenly asked.

"Erik hired me a little over uh year ago…" Chrys paused, a wave of dizziness taking over, arm shooting out to steady herself. "Oooo, booster must be wearing off sooner then usual." another wave of dizziness came and she almost fell over if Hank hadn't caught her by the shoulders. She tried shaking her head, to clear the muddled mess.

"What booster?" the brunette man came to squat at her side.

"Ah…" her fingers moved together as she tried to find the right words, her mind becoming more clouded by the second. "Ah…" again she had to paused, running a hand over her face. "Was able to-" everything went black and she tittered to the side. Scott caught her quickly, looking down at her tried face with concern.


	5. Familiar Situations!

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

Groaning softly, Chrys' head lulled to the side, throbbing centering at the forefront of her head. Why did it hurt so much? Her memory was blurry but she knew something important happened. Opening her eyes, she had to close them just a quick at the blinding light filling the room.

A hand lifted to rub my eyes but something tugged at the skin and she frowned. Again, she tried opening her eyes, this time much slower. Vision still blurred but after a moment, it started clearing. Looking toward her hand, she was surprised to see an Iv. 'What the frick?' looking around the room, to access were she was, all she could see was steel like walls and floors.

'_Think Chrys, why do ya normally have a headache, dry mouth and heavy limbs?_' closing her eyes, she used the other hand to drape over her face and thought hard on it. Then it all came flooding back, Erik's attack, being thrown off the building by Sabertooth…Scott and the others coming to her rescue. 'I used the booster.' she groaned at the thought and with shallow breathes, pushed herself up on her elbows, opening her eyes again. They felt so heavy.

"You shouldn't move." the voice sounded familiar and after turning toward it, an eye cracked open she identified it as the blue medic man…Hank she believed he was called. He was sitting at a desk, peering into a telescope, wearing a white lab coat. "We still don't know how your body will handle whatever you injected yourself with."

"Ah…do." she answered, coughing as her chest tightened. Hank was up and at her side in a blink of an eye, holding a cup of water out. "Thank ya, Hank." taking it gratefully, she downed it in a matter of seconds then pulled back, sighing again.

"You have taken…what it was you took last night, before?" he asked still keeping a trained eye on her, while he backed up to his desk.

"Yah…" she tried sitting up again, moving so that her legs dangled over the side of the bed and hung her head. Her hands came up to cradle it and she moaned softly, feeling much like she had a hangover. "Call it'a booster." she replied tiredly, smacking her lips.

"What exactly does it do?" he asked, looking back into the telescope.

"It attack's, so ta speak, the dormant mutant gene in the body, activating it temporarily." she explained, rolling her head to crack her neck.

"That's amazing." Hank spoke, once again in awe as he stared at her.

"Eh." shrugging, Chrys glanced about the room. Stuff like this didn't stun her anymore, she had discovered it awhile ago. "Only problem, it don't pen point the exact mutant power ya'd have if ya were a mutant. It sorta manifests in different powers every time ah used it."

"And exactly how many times have you used this…booster?" he questioned, jolting down everything she said.

"Five…" she paused in thought. "Including the last time."

"And each power was different?" again, awe was in his voice.

"Yah, the first was…wings, ah think. The second was the ability ta scream realllllly loud, third time, ah was telepathic…sucked on so many levels." he chuckled at her grim face. "Fourth was flying, ah think…yah, flying." she nodded in agreement with herself. "And the last, of course was super strength and senses."

Letting the information digest with the scientist, Chrys eyed the medical machines that littered the room. Some beeping and she noticed; some hooked up to her. Was she in a hospital? Didn't look like a hospital room but then again, what did she expect from mutants? The walls looked liked either iron or some other type of metal.

Shrugging at her thoughts, she pulled all the wires hooked up to her body and hopped from the bed. She stumbled, a little dizzy but gained her bearings quickly before wondering over. Lifting a hand, she moved toward the hull, knocking on it softly. She was surprised to find it felt like glass. 'Huh, weird.'

"You shouldn't be up and walking around." a stern voice said from behind her.

Taking on an even look, she turned to face Scott and fisted her hands on the curve of her hips. "Ah'm not uh child, Shades." scowling, she noticed Logan and Jean came up behind him and automatically tensed, ready to go on the defensive if the need arose.

"You have nothing to fear." Jean stated, slipping past the x-men leader and into the room.

"Ah fear nuthin' but prepare for everythin'." she answered in a cold tone, making her way back to the bed while being sure to steer clear of the red head. Stopping at Hank's side, she looked to the computer screen he was working at, brows knitting in concentration at the readings on the screen. It was about her.

Leaning forward, she fixed the couple wrong equations then scanned a second time for mistakes. None. 'This Hank is pretty smart.' he to gave the screen a once over and his eyes widened, mouth dropping open.

"Why didn't I think about that?" he muttered.

"Ah been workin' on that a good chunk of my life, hun." shrugging, she went back toward the bed and swiped her jacket from the chair at his side. Lifting her wrist, she hit a button on the band of her watch to have it beep back.

"Where do ya think ya're going?" Logan's gruff voice made her turn.

"Ah'm leaving." was all she said, heading toward the door only to find that the two men still blocked her way. "Kindly move aside."

"You're not safe out there." Logan pointed out.

"Not much safer in'ere." she retaliated, eyeing him then glanced over her shoulder at the red head. There was still a lot of hate radiating off her, she wasn't about to stay in a place she felt uncomfortable.

"Magneto will only come after you again." Scott said jumping in.

Chrys sighed, looking up at him. "It's ta dangerous for me ta stay'ere. The next time he comes for me will haveta ta be the last."

'_And you plan on doing that how? Killing yourself?_' Charles voice floated in her head, just like that night so long ago. Peering past the men, brown eyes connected and again she sighed then nodded. He got the answer, 'If the need arises.' from her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth. "That is not an acceptable choice." he replied outloud.

"It ain't ya choice, Charles." she scoffed, while crossing her arms across her chest. "Ah will do whatever ah haveta, ta keep that knowledge outta his hands…that means dyin', if it's the solution."

Before Charles could utter a word, Logan moved into view. "What's so important that you'd willing to die for it?"

Her eyes narrowed on him, jaw setting in annoyance. "Because of what ah capable of, _**Logan**_." she spat with a glare so heated, he almost stepped back. "So many things runnin' through my head that could end the existence of mutants and humans alike. Ah'd die before letting that…manipulative, self-righteous assface get his hands on my knowledge again."

"Again?" Jean asked suspiciously, eying the blonde distrustfully.

"Were ya listening to anything ah just said, really?"

"So…you worked willingly with him. Betraying humans and mutants alike."

"Ya know what red, ya can shove ya opinion up ya ass for all ah care. Ah ain't'ere for ya approval, for anyone's." she jabbed a finger at the red head, surprising all those present at the venom in her voice and the fact she lashed out at all. Everyone usually loved the soft spoken woman. "Ah did what ah thought was right at the time, with the information handed ta me so don't ya dare say ya wouldn't do the same if ya thought if was helping a desperate man be normal."

Then she pivoted on her feet to face the guys, who still hadn't moved. "Ugh, c'mon on, this is gettin' on my last nerve." she huffed.

"You can't just leave." Scott said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watch me." she said, jabbing him in the shoulder.

"We can protect you." he shot back, her poking doing nothing but annoy him as he looked down at her.

"Ah can protect myself." she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, I can tell." he gestured to her wrapped leg and she growled.

"It is dangerous for everyone here. He will come after me…he will kill ta get ta me. He will not stop." Why was the man so damn stubborn? Why could he see it was for everyone's best interest that she leave?

"We have been fighting him for years, Chrys. It's nothing new." he replied.

"And ah will not endanger the lives of all these people for my own comfort! Now fuckin' move!" she was about ten seconds from attacking him, which would have been stupid on her part. When she got so angry, feeling like she was cornered, she lashed out aggressively.

'_Please, stay._' Charles voice floated in her head and she turned again to face him. '_You must understand our actions as we do yours. You carry the information that could cost every mutant their life. Not only will Erik be after you, if the government found out, they would do the same._'

"Ah know, don't ya think ah've thought of that? But that's the exact reason ah can't stay. All these innocent lives gone…just because ya invite me in with open arms? Nah…not acceptable." her point was a valid one, even to the professor. It would be dangerous for her and everyone at the institute, especially if the government found out about her. "So please, just move side and let me leave."

'_Please, just stay for the night, rest and think about the offer._' his pleading request made her sigh heavily and look at him with a tired face. She was so tired of running and the offer of a bed was just so tempting. She almost said yes right then and there but knew that this was a decision that took some time to think on. Maybe a night wouldn't hurt- but she had to have a decision by morning.

"Fine…one night." how did she always seem to get herself in these situations?


	6. Decision time

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Twitch-twitch.

_The sun was high, shinning it's warmth upon the land and forest creatures that ventured from the safety of the thick forest. Birds glided in pairs, singing happily and in tune with another. A young doe and deer galloped across the soft plains, nipping happily at their legs._  
_It was a true picture of serenity if there was any._

_"Aaaahhhhh hahahahaha!" Chrys ran into the clearing, eyes wide and what she was sure was a crazed look on her rounded face. Clutched in her grip was a running, rusty chainsaw, her head tilting left then right as her eyes took in the scene. Everything remotely cute and fuzzy whipped around to stare at her. With a manic laugh, she swung the running blade at the closest creature-_

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Twitch-twitch.

_The little forest creatures turned on the blonde! Though, she supposed it is only fair, she had after all, killed their friends with a chainsaw. 'A rusty chainsaw!' inner Chrys giggled insanely. 'So not helping!' she scolded at…herself and she pouted._  
_They morphed into the vicious little bunnies from 'Monty Python' and leapt toward her. Turning her attention to the problem at hand, she was weaponless…and the creatures were armed with sticks of wood that some how altered to hunting knives of all sorts._

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Twitch-twitch.

_'I WANT A KNIFE!' lil' Chrys pouted and what do you know, a set just…appeared in her hands! Giving a wicked grin to herself, she let those a fierce battle cry and charged into the crowd of little bodies. All the while, lil Chrys was humming, loudly, the theme from Omen._

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The slumbering Chrys jerked out of a deep sleep at a sudden blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the mansion. '_What the?_' rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up slowly and threw the covers back. The scream sounded so close so she stood and stumbled toward the door of her temporary room.

Others had gathered around a lone door, in the hall, all murmuring among themselves. But no one did anything. Why were they all just standing there? "What's going on?" everyone turned to stare at her but not a word was said. '_Oh my fuckin' god!_' rolling her eyes, she pushed past everyone to the door. The screaming was accompanied with thrashing, struggling and harsh breathing. "Who's room is this?" her voice was still soft from sleep as she stifled a yawn. Again, no answer and she was getting annoyed. "Who's room is this?"

"R-R-Rogue." a thin, lanky boy stuttered.

Turning back to the door, she grabbed the handle. Locked. Fighting the urge to sigh, she backed away then brought a leg out hard and fast. The bottom of her foot hit the center of the door and it flew open. Ignoring those staring at her in awe, she peeked into the room to see a lone figure on the bed.

Carefully, she walked in and moved to the bed side and leaned over. "Wake up…Rogue." the girl still tossed and turned. "Rogue." grabbing both covered shoulders, she shook the girl, violently until both her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, are ya ok, darlin?"

"What..? Where…who are ya?" she asked, her accent very much like the older woman's.

"My name's Chrys, ya were having a nightmare. Ya' started screaming." looking over her shoulder, she saw the others still standing there, gawking in like it was an exhibit at the zoo. Standing swiftly, she walked to the door and closed it in their faces. The girl wasn't a freak show for everyone to stare at. Going back to the bed, she sat across from Rogue. "Do ya wanna talk about it?"

"Ah…ah.." How was she suppose to explain this?

"Does this haveta ta do with ya powers?" she inquired politely, hands folding in her lap.

"Yea." her voice was quiet.

"You hungry? Ah could go for uh late night snack." Chrys stood suddenly, holding a hand out.

Rogue stared at the woman like she was crazy. She was willing to touch her, didn't she know about her mutation? But then again, she didn't look familiar. Didn't Logan say that the X-men had brought a human back. Someone that Magneto was after. "Do ya know about ma mutation?"

"Not to sure, ah was told some but there were ta many ta remember." she shrugged, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Ah could kill ya with a touch, ma skin could drain the very life form ya." looking down ashamed, she fully expected the woman to leave her alone. Instead, she felt the bed dip and looked up. The blonde sat there, a smile on her face while holding out her silk gloves. Looking from them to her then back, a small smile made its way onto her face while she slipped the protection on.

Once that was said and done, both women stood and walked from the room and into the empty halls. "So, why exactly are ya here? Ya're not a mutant…right?"

"Nah…Erik is trying to get ta me." Chrys answered calmly, looking about her as they walked. "Ah made uh virus, unintentionally mind ya, that can turn humans into mutants. He wants it and ah've been running."

"Why did ya make that?" Rogue asked in surprise.

"Ah didn't mean ta." she fidgeted with the hem of her night shirt. "He told me it was ta stop his own mutation but didn't realize he was lyin' until after the serum was half way there." now she spoke bitterly of the man, scoffing at the end. "Metal bending asshole."

"Nice ta know ah ain't the only one he used." Rogue sighed in relief.

"Huh?" Chrys looked up confused.  
"Couple years ago, he used me. Ah absorbed his powers and he put me in this… metal machine. It was suppose ta send a wave of energy that would turn humans inta mutants." her hands rolled as she talked.

"Damn, persistent little shit, ain't he?" both chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. Rogue flicked the lights on and made her way to the freezer, bulling a tube of cookies and cream out. Chrys murmured her excitement as she plopped at the table, cradling the cold tube while Rogue went to fetch two spoons. Sitting at the table, the two started to eat their frozen treat. "So, what's the ya story?" Chrys said as a spoon full of ice cream made it into her mouth.

Sighing, Rogue looked down, playing with her spoon as she tried to think of the right words. Why was she even worried about telling this to a complete stranger, anyways? Maybe because she was the only person that dare touch her, besides Logan. "When ah touch someone, ah not only absorb their life-force but also their powers if they're mutants, memories and personalities. Ah…absorbed Logan about a year back and…am plagued by his nightmares."

"Hmmmm, had a nightmare tonight myself….bunnies." she shivered and the brunette's lip twitched in humor. "Ever watch Monty Python?" a nod. "Seen the one where they're on a quest for some cup and they go ta uh cave where the cute, fluffy little bunnies turn vicious and attack them?" another nod. "Yea, that was my dream." she couldn't help but laugh at the absurd thought now and it wasn't long before Rogue was joining.

"So, Chrys, what is ya story?" Rouge asked, starting on the ice cream.

"Not much of one." Chrys began, getting a distant look on her face. "Ah was born in a small, back waters town that ain't worth mentionin' in Texas." she said, snorting while waving a hand at the memory of her hometown.

"Vhat is all de vacket in here?" a dark form entered the room and the blonde realized he was blue with designs on his body and glowing yellow eyes.

As soon as he saw Rogue he smiled shyly, one that she returned. Chrys watched with keen, interested eyes. "Kurt, this is Chrys…Chrys, meet Kurt." the blue man wondered to the table, sitting beside Rogue.

"Pleasure Kurt." tipping her head in a greeting, they shook hands and she didn't even blink at his three fingered hand. "So tell'me…how long y'al two been going at it?" a giggle or ten slipped past her lips as they blushed. Where they trying to hid their relationship? Maybe she was just that good at reading people.

* * *

Next morning, bright and early, Chrys stood at Charles' door- not at his request, surprisingly. A brilliant idea came to her last night or realllllly earlier that morning, depending how you look at. If he ok'ed it, then she would be around for a bit longer. Pursing her lips at the thought of what she was wanting to do, she knew it may be the only chance for Marie. Taking a breath, she smoothed the front of her grey tee and army green caprices then knocked on the door.

"Enter." Charles called and the door opened on it's own accord. She just stared at it a moment, brow cocked then shook her head, walking in. Logan, Jean, Scott, Hank and a white haired woman were already in there apparently waiting- For her? "Oh, Miss Vega. We were just discussing you." the bald man said, smiling pleasantly at her.

'_Creepy._' she mused, eyeing the occupants of the room before stopping Scott's side., whom she smiled at. Then she glanced at the white head and smile. "Hello, don't believe we've met yet."

"No we haven't, I am Ororo Monroe, deputy to the school." she introduced herself.

"Pleasure Ms. Monroe. Chrystian Vega, friends call me Chrys." they exchanged nods and smiles. Not that that was out of the way, she glanced to Charles, who she came to really see. Something told her he already knew her choice, for his smile never wavered. He made a gesture to the seat in front of his desk and she took it gratefully. "Ah think ah can help, Marie." Logan growled from behind her at the use of the girl's real name and she sent a writhing glare in his direction. Marie told her to call her that- an honor only a few had.

"Oh and how do you suppose to do that?" Jean questioned a sneer definite in her voice.

My god Chrys disliked this woman.

"Well, some of us present are genius' and some…are not." through her tone was as pleasant at Jeans, all could hear the jab at the red haired scientist. Going back to ignoring the couple, she turned to Charles again. "Ah was talking with her last night-which reminds me, ah owe ya another tube of ice cream-and she was telling me about all the thoughts and voices. Ah might have a solution…"

"But…?" I was silent, chewing on my lip. "How long?" Charles inquired when he got no answer.

"…hard ta say, Charles, maybe six months, maybe uh year." she answered truthfully.

"You'll have full access to all our equipment and I'm sure Hank would be happy to help." looking over at the bemused blue politician, he just nodded his consent.

"Ok…ah will need ta run my own test through so as soon as ah can get her in there, the better." she stood.

"Of course, of course." he agreed.

"Thank you, Charles." she smiled happily, standing and almost danced from the room.

Everyone watched her leave, the covered eyes of Scott the most keen. '_Scott, perhaps you should accompany Ms. Vega to the lab, so she doesn't get lost?_' Charles suggested. With a nod to Charles, Scott promptly left the room after her. Charles didn't need to be telepathic to see what would happen between those two but it was a bonus to be able to read their emotions toward the other.

"Chrys!" Scott shouted, jogging after her.

Stopping, she turned to the man a frown marring her face. "Did ah forget somethin'?" she said patting herself over.

"No, I realized you didn't know how to get to the lab." She stopped in the middle of the hall, a lost look on her face then looked to Scott eyes wide.

"Chrys?"

"Oh my god…ya right." she muttered, causing him to grin then take her elbow gently, to lead her down the hall. She only looked up at him, like a child inquiring something of their father.

***  
"And why am ah doing this?" Marie frowned, kicking her feet on the medical table she had been directed to. The morning, to see the strange woman at her bedroom door, all smiles was a bit….weird. Wires were hooked to various spots on her head and face (she lost count after twenty), going cross eyed. Every once in a while, she would try to touch one, only to have the 'doctor' smack her hand away.

"Ta measure ya brain waves, try ta identify each brain wave of the personalities in ya head." Chrys repeated, staring at the machine intently, seeing a jump ever few minutes. "Ok, want ya ta concentrate on Logan in ya head." nodding, she did as she asked, eyes closing. After a moment of intense silence, the readings started jumping, high points, low points. '_Ah ha! There ya are!_' mentally smirking, she marked the paper.

"Ok, next think 'bout…ya old boyfriend… Cody, wasn't it?" After another moment, the patterns changed to low dips and curves. Another mark and she nodded solemnly. "Ok, now Erik." the dips suddenly went into rigid squiggles that were only a mere inch or two apart. 'Wow. He's a busy little bugger, even in'er head.' grimacing to herself, she marked the third paper then looked back to the young mutant. "Ok, Marie, ya can come back ta us."

Blinking profusely, Marie shook her head, trying to clear the jumble of thoughts then looked to the blonde. "Are we done?"

"Yup…you can leave, if ya want." smiling at her, Chrys pushed back on the chair and sailed across the room to the other set of computers set up for her. Marie wandered over, hands clasped infront of her as the older woman typed. After a couple of moments she looked up, blonde brow cocked. "Somethin' ya need?"

"Nah…can ah stay in'ere?" Marie fidgeted with the hem of her sweater.

"Yea, sure." gesturing to the chair at her side, she went back to typing. Marie plopped in the seat, letting her head loll back and stared at the ceiling. "What's bothering ya, Rierie?"

Marie smirked at the nickname Chrys gave her then looked right at her. "Don't like going around the others…feel like…uh"

"Freak show?" she suggested and the brunette nodded. "Yea…me to. They just stare at ya and it gets sooooo annoying." Her voice turned bitter once again and the mutant couldn't help but agree. Silence fell over the duo but it was a comfortable one. Looking from the corner of her eye,

Chrys could still see her friend's sad face and began thinking of ways to cheer her up. One thing stuck out, the one thing her mom use to do to her.  
It started with a humming of the B52's song, Love Shack then a swaying of her entire body. Marie just looked at her oddly, then let both brows shoot into her hair when the blonde stood swiftly. "The love shack is uh little old place where we can get together. Love shack baby, love shack bay-bee! Love baby, that's where it's at. Oooh love baby, that's where it's at. Sign says 'woo…stay away fools', 'cause love rules at the love shack!"


	7. I'm a grown adult!

Two weeks had passed, such a short amount of time and already, Chrys was so far ahead, more so then she thought she would be. The labs at Charles' Institute were absolutely amazing, breathtaking even. All the equipment was so far advanced then anything Erik had provided. She was tinkled pink the first day and Hank found it amusing as he watched her stutter and gawk at everything.

She could kiss the wheelchair bound man…if it not for the fact he's old enough to be her father.

Currently, she was in said lab and bent over a pad of paper, doing last minute sketches of the MDD(multipersonalities Divider Device). It was almost ready to go into the second phase, all the materials she needed had been acquired. The notes on how to build and to wire was off to the side.

Music blared from the radio, like it did most every time she worked. It was her thinking music helped her concentrate, even if the others just stared at her. Leaning back, head tilting, she frowned as she looked down then crumbled the paper to toss. '_Damn…_' the whole outer side of her right hand was covered in the pencil shavings and she grabbed a wet cloth to rip it clean.

'_Think ah need ta take a break._' sighing, she rolled her head, neck popping. The door to her lab swooshed open but she didn't turn, expecting only Hank. He was probably back from dinner or there to harass her for not coming. Since arriving, she didn't spend much time with the others of the institute, just mostly Scott, Marie, Kurt, Hank and sometimes Charles.

"Hullo Hank." her voice sounded as tried as she felt.

"Hank's in bed…where you should be." Scott announced and she spun so fast toward him, she slipped from her chair.

"Ooooouch." gripping the stool, she pulled herself up, huffing her from her face to glare at the smirking male. "Something I can help ya with, Shades?" she replied coolly, brushing the dirt from her clothes.

"Just brought you a snack." as if proof, he lifted a tray.

Chrys frowned, head tilting as hands went to her hips. "Did Hank send ya down'ere? Ah told'im ah would be up in a minute." the man worried to damn much, sometimes.

"Chrys, it's almost two in the morning." his tone was a concerned one. Hank had asked if Scott would check up on her from time to time but he brought it upon himself to bring her a snack.

"Wha?" whipping around, her already large eyes widened and her mouth feel open as she gawked at the clock. Sure enough, it was 2:35 in the am. "B-B-but…it was like 8:30 last time I looked." inching so that she was facing Scott again, she eyed the tray, just as her stomach rumbled in glee. "Guess ah am kinda hungry." a sheepish look crossed her face and he chuckled again. "C'mon then, you can help me eat it." waving him toward the small, empty table, he set the tray down. It held a variety of foods, from oranges to bread and she licked her lips. "Brought a little of everythin', don'tcha?"

Scott looked away, blushing a bit but she caught it. "Didn't know what you liked."

"It all looks soooooooo good." her eyes bulged as she laughed, digging in. While she ate her full, he poured both a cup of hot chocolate, something he learned she adored during some late night sessions.

"So, how's the project coming along?" he snagged a piece of fruit, or tried to, seeing as she smacked his hand away. Giving her an over-elaborate, sad puppy look, the blonde heaved a heavy sigh, rolled her eyes and let him steal some food.

"Not so good." stealing a glance toward the sketch pad, she looked sullen. "I know what it's gonna do but what it's gonna look like, not so good. Then there's havin' ta put it together and using one of those magnifying glasses and a realllllly small pair of tweezers. That don't even include the process of connecting her nerves to the system of the MDD-"

"A lot of work." Scott interrupted quickly, smiling warily at her glare. "I get it, trust me. Jean was always talking about the same stuff." he shrugged.

"Jean…?" the only Jean she knew of was the woman that followed Logan like a lost puppy. "Ya mean Red that's always with Logan?" he nodded solemnly. "Ya two were…?" another nod. "Woo…"

"Yea." he nodded in agreement, viciously biting into a roll.

"Hol' up!" her sudden outburst had his head snapping up. "She left ya…for'im…Logan?" disbelief was in her voice and he nodded for a third time, in under five minutes. "The woman is clearly nutters ta chose him over ya." she commented in a duh tone, before her brain could filter.

Realizing what she said, her face lit up like the fourth of July and she looked to her wrist watch. "Oh, look at the time…Kindof late." she faked a yawn, standing. "Headin' ta bed, see ya in the mornin', Scott." starting for the door, she paused, turned to grab the food tray, flash him a guilty smile and all but ran from the room.

"Good night, Chrys." watching her leave left, a smile lifted the corner of his lips. Something he hadn't felt in almost two years resurfaced, albeit a little…happiness.

'_What an idiot!_' Chrys berated, cursing under her breath the entire way to her room. '_Wait ta go, just go and tell the damned, sexy ass man Whatcha think…GAH!_' stopping, she let her head knock into the wall and groaned. Now she wasn't sure what would be less fun, facing Erik again or Scott tomorrow morning. '_Why…why….WHY?_'

"Vhat's going on?" the German accent made her freeze in her self inflected abuse.

Head popping back, she looked at Kurt, a lost look on her face. "Kurt?"

"Chrys?" concern was in his voice.

"Why am ah so lame?" she blurted, smacking a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. For a moment, they just stood there, staring at the other, until she just turned to go the other way. Kurt watched her go with a cocked brow, wondering if all American women were this crazy?

Turning the corner, Chrys stopped at one of the doors, pushing it open to expose the spacious room, holding only a queen bed, dresser and vanity. There was no reason to unpack really or even buy other things, she wouldn't be here for to much longer. The thought made her upset, more then it usually did but she shoved it aside, viciously. This was not her home.

Dragging her feet across the floor, she threw herself on the bed, sighing in content at the softness. God knew the next time she would actually have a bed this comfortable after leaving. Her eyes closed, not realizing how tired she actually was and before she knew it, fast asleep. So, needless to say, she didn't notice the ruffled haired X-men leader pause at her door, closing it.

* * *

Miss Chrystian Marie Vega wasn't at breakfast, as she hadn't been for the past week. Though most never seen her during the day, she never missed the three meals. It upset her if her friends ever did. So upset, that she would hunt them down, sit and watch them eat until she was happy. So that left the two designated men, Scott and Curt, to find her and force-feed if need be.

The deeper they trudged into the labs, the more clear vibrations came through the sturdy floors and hulls. What was she doing, or as they seemed to differ when closer, listening to? Glancing at one another, both were confused but then continued, only stopping to see the lab doors propped open and again, music blasted. Kurt sucked in a breath and popped his head into the room. "Chrys?"

_**Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break! I need alittle room to break, cause I'm one step closer to the edge! And I'm about to break!**_

Scott guardedly stepped up next to the blue man, seeing said doctor in the corner, head and hips swaying with the beat. Today, she had decided against the white lab coat, wearing just a pair of tan khaki caprices, a black tank and barefoot. She was flipping through some old notebooks, all the others spread about the large lab table in an unorganized manner. She was so unorganized that sometimes it drove the organized man mad.

"Chrys?" he called out and she spun to the voice, smiling widely when noticing them.

"Mornin' boys!" she exclaimed happily, going back to what she was doing as the song changed. Taking the paperwork she sough after, they watched as she plopped in computer chair and propelled herself back to the desk. Pulling glasses from atop her head, she began typing up the notes, foot shaking with the slow, sensuous beat.

"I'm the only one that would walk across a fire for you. And I'm the only one who drowns in my desire for you." she sang along.

Scott and Kurt exchanged a look and the transportation mutant disappeared with a 'bamf' and cloud of smoke, only to reappear with a tray of food. Scott then marched over, grabbing the back of her seat, pulling back then spinning it. The only non- mutant in the manner was frozen in a typing position, hand up, fingers at odd positions. Then, her eyes flickered up to Kurt then Scott, an even look there. "Is there an urgent problem that needs my attention, darlin'?"

Barely he could make out what she said over the racket. "Nope." he shook his head, chuckling softly when she glared. "You missed breakfast."

"What?" her head tilted, trying to hear him better.

"You missed breakfast!" he tried again.

Still, she couldn't hear him. "What?"

"You missed-" stopping, he turned to the radio, lowering his glasses to blast it with a red beam and watch it explode.

Her mouth dropped open as she just stared at what was a quiet lovely radio then…"Scott!" shrieking, she whipped around to stare at him, to shocked to be angry. "You blew up my radio!"

"I'll buy you another." he waved it off and she growled in annoyance. "And I said you missed breakfast." he repeated, much quieter this time.

"Well, ah was busy, as y'al can plainly see." she replied, dryly.

"But, you alvays say, 'breakfast is de most important meal of diz day!'" Kurt did a horrible impression of the doctor and hitch pitched at that. Scott held back a laugh.

For a moment, she didn't say anything, just stared at him, like a lost puppy then, "Ever do that again and ah'll ask Hank to give ya uh full physical." she threatened darkly and his face paled. Narrowing her eyes, lips pursing, she then turned to Scott, trying to pin him with the same look.

"Na uh uh." wagging a finger at her, like she were a child. "We're only looking out for you health and well being." it was the same line she told them, every time and she knew it. Another scowl flashed across her face and she crossed her arms.

"That's uh load of-" whatever she was going to say was cut off as the brunette man shoved a piece of strawberry in her mouth. "Wift." eyes narrowed more, if that were possible, chewing then swallowing the delicious fruit. After she was done, she just sat there, opening her mouth. Both men stared at her, like she had grown a second hand. "Well, if ya insist on shoving food in my mouth, then ya can feed me, can't ya?" a brow cocked in a challenging manner and opened her mouth again.

For Scott to pop another piece of fruit in her mouth, shock was an understatement. Especially for poor, shocked and awed Kurt who always thought of the man was reserve. He never did that for the time he was with Jean. But these two acted so much more…comfortable with each other.

Then, just as quick, the amazed look dipped into a knowing smile. Barely a month at the institute and she already had the visor wearing mans full attention. He was extremely happy, since Jean leaving, the poor leader had been in a rut and Chrys was exactly what he needed.  
"Thank ya, Scott. ah think ah can feed myself." Chrys snorted, neither her or Scott noticing when Kurt backed away and disappeared with a puff of black, wispy smoke.

"Not what you just said." before she could protest, another piece was shoved in her mouth and she grumbled a minute before threatening to 'go medieval on his ass'.


	8. The plan and the Carny

Kurt popped into Rogue's room, excited to tell her of his plan, so excited, he didn't even think about the time and it being a Saturday. His eyes swept the room, looking for the light in his life, frowning when she was no where in sight. But then, he heard it, sounds from the bathroom and the door opened.

"Kurt?" her hiss of surprise startled him but soon, he realized why. The girl was in nothing but a towel, dripping wet and glaring at him. Hands rested on the gentle flare of her hips, water droplets rolling beneath the towel. "Ya can't just…pop inta ma room!"

"I'm sorry, Marie!" he squeaked, hands smacking over his eyes. Gently, his tail swayed behind him, his fine turned ears picking up her movement as she walked back into the bathroom. 'Dat image vill be vith me, alvays.' he told himself, grinning alittle.

"You better not be smiling for what ah think ya are, suga." she warned, walking back in the room in black jeans and a dark green tee. Grabbing the shoulder length gloves from her dresser, she turned, smiling softly. "You can move ya hands, suga."

Chuckling, Kurt did as she instructed, taking in the beautiful woman Rogue/Marie had become. And she was all his. 'Bamf'ing from one side of the room, he appeared behind her, wrapping both arms around her waist, careful not to touch bare skin and pushed his face into her hair. She smelled so good.

"Though ah do enjoy ya visits, why are ya here?" she pushed, letting her hands cover his own.

"I think ve should…play matchmaker." he murmured.

"Chrys and Scott, right?" she smirked slightly when he made a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat. "Ah was wonderin' how long it would take ya." a chuckle escaped her lips and soon he followed. This was going to be such fun.

* * *

"Buuuuut Scott!" whined Kitty Pryde as she stomped her foot in the hall. Behind her stood Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, Julible, Pitor and a couple other students. The county fair was in town, that weekend being the last until next year. The team leader thought they wanted to go for fun, never realizing that they had alternative motives.

"I said no." Scott stood at the base of the stairs, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

"Oh c'mon on, Shades." Rogue pouted cutely, using the nickname she picked up on. "It's only'ere for another weekend. Why can't we go?" everyone chimed in murmurs of agreement, silently praying for Chrys to come down. All assembled in the hall were in on the ruse and though more then half hadn't personally met the woman, they all could see the slow change in the teachers attitude.

"No and that's that." he shook his head and everyone moaned in displeasure.

"What's what?" Chrys asked from behind, walking down the stairs and all the girls silently cheered. She was right on time and dressed in her usual tight jeans that had adverted his eyes to her rear on more then one occasion. Her was a orange button up with black and whites tripped vest and boots.

"Scott won't take us to the carnival!" the group whined and not together.

"A Carny?" her face lit up at the thought and a grin spread her face. "It's been years since ah've been." nodding as if coming to a quick decision, she turned to Scott. "Ah'll take'em."

"What?" his head dropped a little.

"Well…ah could ask someone ta go wit'me. Maybe Hank or…hey, Kurt's here!" a hand gestured to the blue skinned male. "That's perfect, he can help keep the kids in line."

"You can't go…it's not safe." he pointed out.

"I'm going, Scotty-boy." she leaned toward him, dropping her voice so low that only Kurt could hear and that was barely. "Now…you can either be my knight in shinning visor or move aside." and with that, she turned to start for the door, mentally counting down. '5...4...3...2...1'

"Wait! I'll go." he caved.

'_Works every time._' Chrys grinned, winking at Rogue and Kurt before turning back to him. "Well…come along then."

"Where's everyone going?" Hank walked into the room, bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"Carnival…wanna come?" Chrys wiggled her brows.

From behind her, Rogue, Kitty and Julible were all mouthing 'no', making cutting gestures with their hands. He almost couldn't hold back his laugh at how ridiculous they looked. Even the lab rat knew what the girls were doing, he believed everyone but the two involved knew. But he could be wrong, they could know as well. "Thank you, Chrys but I will have to decline your offer…ice cream calls." shaking the bowl at her, he chuckled.

"Ok…ah'll bring ya back somethin'." she promised, waving bye and left the room. Walking the rest of the way to the garage was met without incident but apparently luck wasn't with them completely. As the group piled into the black van with tinted windows, Jean and Logan pulled, beside them in Scott's red convertible. Said man glanced over, jaw tightening, not in jealous but anger. He hated it when Logan took his cars.

The couple crawled from the car, Jean flustered but all smiles as Logan looked ever satisfied. She giggled at something he said, leaning into his arms and he caught Scott's eye. Logan's look changed to smugness and that only made the visor wearing mutant more angrier.

So zoned on the other as they were, they never noticed the hand falling on the car horn-HONKKKK!-the sudden piercing noise making driver and couple jump, startled. "Sorry, hand slipped!" Chrys called from the passenger side, waving as the students in the back snickered.

"Where are you all headed off to?" Jean wondered over.

"Carnival." she replied, knowing the answer Jean sought wasn't from her, as if the death glare wasn't a dead give-away. Ignoring red, she turned to Scott, a hopeful look on her face. "Can ah drive?" grunting his answer, she bumped him from the seat and buckled herself in. not even looking at either x-man, he made his way around the van to sit in the passenger seat.

"Well…we'll see ya later tonight." a smile that meant more then just a smile was sent to Jean and red knew it, glaring back. Wanting to laugh but decided against it, Chrys backed from the garage, into the street and drove off. "Ok, someone's gonna haveta tell me how ta get there." and all at once, everyone spoke, making her laugh softly. "Calm down…one at uh time now."


	9. Of all Things Sweet

It took all of thirty minutes to get to the fair grounds-after stopping at an atm for money to withdraw. Pulling into a spot near the end of the parking, everyone poured out and chatted happily about what rides they were going first or games they were playing. "Ai'ight! Headcount!" Chrys called and everyone immediately broke into three single filed lines. Three adults, six teens and five children. "Don't move form this spot, be right back!" her voice boomed over their chatter, causing a few looks but disappeared into the crowd.

The lines to the ticket booths weren't really bad, so she slid into one and reached the front in a matter of minutes. 'Wished it was this quick usually.' she mused, feeling the eyes of strangers on her. Probably thought she was a mutant, she did show up with a whole van load. 'Bastards.' sending them dark looks, they diverted their eyes quickly shoot to a more 'interesting' sight.

Rolling her eyes, Chrys glanced to the large board that hung behind the ticket woman with all the prices. The sign was a dark blue, the writing in white and looked as a child wrote it. 'Kindof cute...ok, adults-$10, teens-$7.50, and kids-$5...a hundred, not to bad.' she mused as the person before her stepped aside.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the young woman asked, snapping the blonde from her reserve.

"Oh yea..." Chrys dug in her pocket for her money. "Can ah get three adult tickets, six teens and five children?"

"That'll be…" a calculator was used to add the total. "A even hundred." the money was slipped beneath the window and she accepted the tickets.

"Thanks hun." smiling, Chrys headed back to the group, handing out tickets and forty dollars to each student. Charles already promised to reimburse her, even when she declined. The man was as stubborn as Scott. 'Perhaps that's where he gets it?'

The mass of kids started to break apart and she jumped to remind them of their meeting place. After another moment, it was just her and Scott, alone. Turning, she studied the sullen man, frowning. He looked so lost and it made her want to cuddle him. 'Wow, where did that come from?' shaking off the thoughts, she waved a hand in front of her companions face. He was far gone. "Scott…?" nothing. "Scotty-boy?" still nothing and she knew he hated to be called that. "SCOTT!"

"Hmmm?" his head snapped up, staring at her then looked around. It was the first time he noticed the others gone. "Hey…where'd the others go?"

"C'mon, Shades." grabbing his arm, she dragged him into the fair, handing over his ticket then let her eyes take in the site. Last time she had come to one of these was almost ten years ago. Happiness swelled in her chest, she felt like she might burst. All the blink lights, whirling sounds, screams of laughter and fear at the same time and the smell of carny food. "Where ta first?" a clank from the side had her turning and her eyes lit up. "The Zipper!"

"The Zipper?" he turned with her, eyes going wide at the metal death trap that spun small cages. He was NOT getting on that.

"C'mon Scott." she whined, tugging on his arm but he didn't budge. Looking back, she was actually shocked to see wariness on his face. Over a carnival ride, the zipper no less! "Scott Summers! Ya march yaself over there right now!"

"No way." he looked about them, his eyes landed on the Ferris wheel. "How about the wheel. It's safe, slow-"

"Romantic?" a blonde brow cocked and he glared. "We can go on the nice, safe, slow, romantic wheel, AFTER the zipper." again she tugged but he still didn't move. "Oh my god….ya're scared, aren't ya?"

"What? No!" he shook his head fiercely then eyed the machine again. "Just cautious."

"Cautious?" she laughed outright, making him look back to her. "Ya fly uh jet, fight crazy ass mutants on uh daily basis and willin'ly go into uh place called, _The Danger Room_." sighing dramatically, she muttered the next sentence but loud enough for him to understand. "But you're ta scared ta go on uh little ole carny ride?"

"I'm not scared." grinding his teeth, he took her hand to drag her to the ride, her smiling all the way, for more then one reason.

Ok, Chrys could admit when she was wrong and she might have…probably…ok, she was wrong, oh so wrong this time around. It was never really known to this day why Scott hated the Zipper as much as he did. He just…always did. As soon as the ride started, his fingers locked in the cage holes as his eyes darted side to side. He was on extreme edge, like he expected some mutant to pop out and attack.

"Loosen up." Chrys tried to calm him, prying his finger lose of the steel rings and keeping his hands in her own. It seemed to do the trick for now but when the ride started moving, his grip tightened. The first flip, she was thrown into him with the unexpected move. Pushing herself back into her chair, both avoiding the other's eye, blushing.

By now, she had released his hands and wind her fingers into the metal cage. It wasn't long before she started laughing and whooping. Scott, on the other hand, spent the entire time trying not to scream like a little girl. This was most definitely not a ride for Scott Summers.

When it finally ended, both stumbled out but only one happy. Scott went straight for the closest trashcan to vomit. Chrys joy faded into concern as she trotted after him. "I'm sorry Scott. Ah won't ask ya ta go on anymore rides." she cooed, rubbing soothing circles in his back. Every couple seconds, his back would arch when he vomited and she nose wrinkled in disdain. 'Definitely, no more zipper rides.' she mused.

"No…no…it's just the Zipper. Not a good ride." he moaned, sounding miserable.

"Want me ta get some water, darlin'?" a nod was her answer and she scurried off to do that. A few minutes later, she was back with the small, white cup and held it out. Taking it, most was used to wash his mouth clean then swallowed the rest, tossing the cup. "C'mon, let's go sit down for a bit."

He let her lead him to a picnic table, plopping down on the bench and let his head smack the table with a groan. Laughing softly, she pat his head then started running her fingers through the soft brown locks and humming. "It'll be ok…just give it a second to pass and we can do anything ya wanna, ok?" he muttered in agreement, just lying there.

"Hey, like, what's wrong with Mr. Summers?" Kitty questioned as the two couple group walked toward the duo. She looked at Scott with concern and Chrys smiled, shaking her head. She gestured toward the zipper than made gagging gestures. The group grimaced in understanding and sat around them.

"Y'al havin' fun so far?" Chrys wondered, never stopping her administrations.

"Like yah!" Kitty exclaimed. Bobby rolled his eyes at her always hyper nature but smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "See what Bobby won me?" she thrust a stuffed unicorn in the blonde woman's face.

"Cute, Kitty." Chrys muttered, pushing it back then glanced at the other couple. Marie and Kurt. They looked happy, holding hands and enjoying the cool night breeze and blinking lights. It was about that time she noticed all the dark looks they were getting as a whole either because they were with a blue skinned mutant or figured they were ones as well. Bobby turned to glare back, hating the fact there was nothing he could do about it. He just didn't understand why people hated mutants so much. Were they really that different?

"Ignore'em Bobby." he looked at the woman comforting the X-Man leader. "There's always gonna be someone that don't agree wit'cha. Don't let'em mess up ya perfect night." she gestured toward a frowning Kitty, who was trying to ignore the glaring and snickering group of teenagers.

"Get lost!" he snapped, making them bolt like the devil was on their heels. Kitty smiled halfheartedly at him and snuggled into his awaiting arms.

They just looked so cute together.

Chrys just sat there a moment, seething in silence at her friends treatment. She hated they were treated like scum. It was ridiculous! "Let's go have some fun guys…betcha ah can win the biggest teddy bear." she proclaimed with pride and pointing at herself.

"Nah uh!" Kitty and Marie jumped to their feet, pointing at her.

"Yah uh!" she shot back and the three darted off toward the game booths.

"Come on, let's go reel in the girls." Bobby sighed heavily, earning himself some chuckles from Kurt and Scott. The trio moved to follow and intent on winning some items for their counterparts.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time the troops finally got back to the mansion, all worn out from all the night they had. Almost noiseless, the horde crawled up the stairs to their rooms, not even bothering to grouse out any goodbyes. Thankfully, it was Saturday night and they could sleep in tomorrow. If not, they were defiantly NOT learning anything in class.

Chrys and Scott were left alone, heading toward the third floor, where the adults and teachers slept. She was nibbling on the pink, yellow and blue cotton candy Scott had bought her before leaving. Under one arm was a lumberjack doll, very hard to find but she managed. He was named Man and she won him for Hank. She thought he might get a kick out of this one…since his X-Man name was 'Beast'.

Dawning her head was a crown of pink and yellow flowers with strings of ribbon that fell to her elbow in curls. Scott had worn it in the ring tossing game and she hadn't taken it off since he placed it on her head. She felt like a woodsy princess. But what had to be the most hilarious thing was the massive pink teddy bear under Scott's arm that Chrys had won for him. With it's white and red toto, large blue eyes, huge pink and red bow on the side of it's head and the name Scott engraved on it's chest.

It was to sweet to pass and, unknown to the tough guy, a perfect picture moment. Another bright side, she totally won that bet with the girls. Thinking on the nights events, Chrys let out a sigh, hands fiddling with Man's hair. To bad it all had to end. "Tonight was mostly good. Ah had a lot of fun, Scott."

"Me too." a comfortable silence fell over them again, stopping at her room first. "We should do this again." he suggested suddenly.

"Definitely." Chrys agreed then taped her chin in thought. "Maybe without all the kids next time?"

"Definitely." he mimicked and both chuckled.

"Thanks for takin' us." turning to him, she leaned forward to place a quick peck on his cheek. A dusty pink littered her own at her actions but seemed pleased. Same as him. "See ya at breakfast Scott." then she disappeared into her room, the darkness and behind the closing door.

Scott just there a moment, frozen in his spot before grinning like an idiot. He could fell himself soaring, the relationship between himself and Chrys was getting better and better everyday. Something told him everything would work out, between them and for now, he was all to happy to believe it.


	10. Bored Fascination

"God damn it, son of a frickin' bitch!" the country accent had never been more noticeable then when Chrys flew into a rage. Almost two fricking months and she wasn't any closer to finding the solution to any of Marie's problem. Anger boiled to the edge as she picked up a vile and hurtled it toward the wall. The sound of shattering glass was slightly soothing but before throwing another piece, took a couple deep breaths to calm herself.

Why was this so hard? It was sooooo much easier to find the actual mutant genre in her DNA or hell, probably in Charles. But trying to make a device which to handle all this personalities was just incomprehensible. Couldn't be easy, could it? She felt like ripping her hair out in defeat, running up and down the halls, screaming. It might not help her work but she would feel sooooo much better.

Another deep breath and she plopped back in her seat, totally ignoring the startling look from her lab partner, Hank. Then the urge to scream came back, with avengeance and she didn't restrain herself this time. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhh! Aaaahhhhhh!" damn, that felt good. "This is driving me crazy Hank….ah can't figure this out…ah'm liable ta just start shootin' uh mother fucker!" as soon as her outburst came, her head fell to the table, the resounding bang bouncing from wall to wall.

"Chrys…?" he rose, very slowly from his chair to pad over. He had seen her growing steadily and steadily more frustrated and angered as the days passed. It was only an amount of time for everything to come to a head, he surmised. "Maybe you should take a break?"

"No!" she shot from her desk, wheeling around to glare at him. "Ah will not leave until ah got this damned thing figured out. Ah refuse ta!"

"Chrys…go rest. You've been up for two days straight now." a large blue hand rested on her shoulder.

"Ah can't Hank." she whined, gesturing to the screen like a child with a broken toy.

"It's still gonna be there when you get back." turning her toward the door, he gave her a gentle push. "Go now." his tone was stern, one she heard when he reprimanded Logan, Kurt or even Charles.

"Fine…don't touch anythin'." she warned, narrowing her eyes at him, using her pointy finger to signal from him to her computer.

"Good night, Chrys." he shooed her from the room then returned to his own desk.

Grumbling under her breath, she stalked down the hall to the closest elevator. Imagine her 'surprise' when it opened to expose Red already waiting inside. '_Oh great._' scoffing, she stepped inside, back to Jean and neither talking. How Chrys preferred it. She could feel the red heads eyes boring into her back and it was grating on her already shot nerves. "Take uh picture Red, it'll last longer."

"How's your test going?" Jean asked.

"Don't...start with me. Today isn't uh day ta mess with me." she warned, not even sparing the other woman a glance as the doors opened again on the ground level. Stepping out, she turned to the right and headed for the stairs, walking briskly so no one would catch her. She had never been more thankful then right now to have her chambers so close to the stairs and in under five minutes, she was inside the sparsely decorated room.

Stripping the lab coat off, she kicked off the black flats as she went, leaving just blue jean caprices and a cute little white, green and black shirt with small pockets on either side. Flopping on the bed, she reached, blindly, for the radio remote and hit on then play. Soon, Tim McGraw's Greatest hits, Vol. 1 started, the soft drift luring her into a deep sleep…

**Poke…**

'_What the…?_' stirring slightly, bleary brown eyes peered around the room but seen nothing out of the ordinary. Glancing at the beside table, she was surprised to see it was four in the morning. It felt like she just laid down and closed her eyes. '_Back to sleep._'

**Poke…**

'_Ugh!_' someone was wanting a serve beat down on that day. A hand moved to swat the offending limb away and cuddle into her pillow.  
**Jab-jab!**

"Go away!" growling in annoyance, she rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chin. However, the 'attacks' on her person didn't stop, if anything became persistent. '_Someone is going die tonight, in the Xavier institute._' growing more annoyed by each passing probe, a hand snapped and an eye cracked open. "Prepare ta… die?" the hand she clutched was completely black, not black like skin but black like the…shadows? "…"

Someone or thing chuckled from right in front of her, the darkness allowing them to hid. Her eyes raised, searching the shadows but saw nothing. Alarms, bells and whistles were going hay wire in her head. She was in danger, the very thought being confirmed as a gleam of metal caught her eye.

Rolling to the side but never releasing the wrist, she watched as a dagger plunged into the mattress. Gasping, she jerked back, pulling whatever was attacking with her. The thought of releasing the arm came but she was afraid if she did that it would disappear again. Light from the moon filtered into the room, catching a darkness swing toward her, blade in the out. Chrys barely skid back on her toes, turning sharply to spin them around.

"Someone…help!" she cried as they continued this little game of dance for a moment, the shadow trying to disorient the woman…and working. Her strong fast grip slipped and she stumbled back into vanity. A added pressure smacked her forehead, crashing her head into the vanity mirror as she cried out again. The glass shattered under the pressure, pieces embedded into her head and she felt the trickle of blood down the side of her face.

The blade struck out again, catching her right arm and she hissed, kicking out to meet nothing but air. One hand gripped the vanity to stable herself, fingers skimming the handle of her own butterfly knife. Snatching it and flipping the blade out, she struck out in all directions, hearing a hiss as she hit her target to the left. Immediately, she jumped in that direction, tackling the shadow to the floor.

Unfortunately, she didn't see a second blade coming at her.

"Aaaahhhhh!" the figure chuckled, twisting his weapon in her shoulder but Chrys returned the favor by plunging her own into it's stomach. An inhuman shriek left it's mouth, one that made her head pound and ears ring. There was a pounding from outside her bedroom door. Someone screaming for her. The pounding sounded like someone trying to break in. She tried to call out but the shadow gripped her neck, making her choke on her own air and pin her, violently to the wall.

Heart pounding, breathing rapid, Chrys knew her life was coming to end if she didn't do something and soon. Her limbs were getting heavier and soon wouldn't be able to lift them. '_C'mon, Chrys, do somethin', damnit!_' she scolded herself, turning her head to the vanity. A mental moan sounded when an idea came, one that would most likely have Charles soooo mad at her but it couldn't be helped. Straining, her fingertips touched the dresser, mainly the lacey cloth that held what she sought.

Black spots appeared before her eyes but she was able to grab the edge of the cloth and give a good yank. The lantern, full of burner tumbled to the floor, shattering and the amber liquid catching the bottom of her pants and a puddle formed where her opponent stood. It shrieked, jumping back and brought a path of dark liquid to it's new spot.

Seeing the chance, she swiped the Pink Floyd zippo that had fallen to her feet. Facing her attacker, she flicked the lighter lid open and the flame on. The tension in the room doubled, almost being able to cut with a knife. Chrys only smirked, the small flame glistening across her pale face, giving her an crazed, demonic look. "Burn in hell!" then let it fall, angling downward so the flame was the first to touch the start of gasoline.

Insistently, a wall of fire shot up, illuminating the shadow creature as it backed away. Not dwelling on what the shadow actually looked like, the blonde made a break for the door, jumping over the flames. Insistently, she could feel the fire licking her bare feet and the pants she wore catch a blaze.

But the problem was the hand that grabbed her shirt's back, tugging her forward a fiery death. "Let me go!" regardless of the fire, she lashed out, kicking the shadow right where she buried her own blade, causing a sharp intake of breath. it's grip loosened and she was able to break free, running for the door again. Luckily, before she reached it, the thick wood slammed opened.

She skidded into the hall at the same time trying to smoother the flames from her pants. "Shit, shit, shit." when she finally got it to die down, she was aware of the eerie silence and looked up. Most of the students of the institute were staring at her, a frightened look on their faces. But in the back of the group, Scott was pushing his way to her.

Another shriek sounded from the bedroom and her head snapped back, in time to see the shadow running right at her. Half it's face and chest was burned, exposing charred flesh underneath. '_So, it is human…ish._' was what she thought as it tackled her, both stumbling back toward the banister and flipping over to the three story drop.

An earth shattering scream filled the mansion and Chrys realized, with horror, it was her own. She cursed her miserable life as she plummeted to her death, again. But instead of the cold hard floor she expected, her body was jerked upward, painfully smacking into the bottom of the stairs. The shadow kept falling until a solid thud echoed back and she cast a look to the hall floor. The shadow was sprawled out as the darkness slowly faded until all that was left was a males body.

Staring a bit longer, she shook off the willies of what just happened. All she wanted was to crawl under a rock, in a fetal position and stay there, until it was safe to come out. Looking up, she was surprised to see Logan had seized her wrist. He caught her? They connected eyes and she couldn't help thinking that if he didn't drop her, she would never be mean to him again.

He started pulling her up and before she knew it, Scott was there to help her over the railing and to the floor to catch her breath. Looking back to Logan, she gave a small smile in thanks and he just nodded. "What happened?" Scott knelt beside her as Ororo and Hank went to check on the body.

"Ah…dunno. Ah was sleeping after Hank kicked me from the lab. Next thing ah know, someone was jabbing me and when ah reached out ta grab them, all ah could see was…well, uh shadow hand. Ah was afraid ta let it go and held on for as long as ah could….he tried ta kill me, Scott." her voice was void of any emotion but when she looked up at him, anger was what he saw. "He almost killed me."

The brunette man didn't say anything, just scooped her into his arms, careful not to hit the dagger still in her shoulder or the burned skin of her feet and legs. Standing, he swiftly made way for the hidden elevator and she wrapped her arms around his neck, lying her head against his chest. She was suddenly so tried but that was to be expected, at least to Chrys it was. She always slept, a lot when injured.

Everyone else just stared in silent awe as the doors closed on them and but then slowly dispersed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	11. How I come to be P1

Next morning found the two lying in the same bed in the infirmary. Chrys was under the covers, balm and bandages all over her legs and feet and on the wounded shoulder. Scott lie above the covers, one arm around her shoulders as she cuddled him and the other thrown over her waist, as if to protect her.

It was a cute picture, if the events of the pervious night hadn't been why they slept like that.

After Hank checked her over, making sure she was 'ok', she had asked Scott to stay with her, prepared to beg if needed. Thankfully, he willingly stayed and even lied with her, pulling her into his embrace. Most of the night was spent talking about anything and everything but what happened. She wasn't ready to go there, so instead juggled thoughts on the device she was trying to make for Marie. It did good to jog her mind and keep her occupied.

Finally, near 5 in the am, unable to keep her eyes open, she had fallen asleep. For whatever reason, she felt so safe with him, like nothing in the outside world could harm her. First time she ever feel asleep feeling completely protected in years. Scott was soon to pursue her into the world of dreams and thus was the position they were found in later that morning.

In the doorway of the infirmary stood Marie, a soft smile on her face. 'Wonder if they know they're smilin' right now?' head tilting to the side, she pulled her cell from a pocket, snapping a picture. It would be good teasing and/or blacking mailing material. Her intentions were good, just bring breakfast to both but seeing this, she just couldn't wake them. Scott needed this, as much as Chrys.

"How diz she doing?" Kurt questioned, coming up behind her, arms draped over her shoulders.

Marie gave a shrug and sighed heavily. "Fine, ah guess." leaning back into his chest, she relinquished the feeling of some intimate contact, even when it was as simple as what they did now. "Ah'm worried, Kurt."

"Vhat for?" lowering his head, he rubbed his cheek against the side of her head.

"Who else is tryin' ta kill her?" she whispered the question.

"That, my dear, is a answer that not even she knows." Charles announced from behind and the couple turned, blushing and pulled back to look away, sheepishly. Charles only smiled knowingly, looking between the two then peered pass. "Perhaps someone else found out about the serum or maybe Erik hired some new help." he figured then fell silent a moment. "Chrys does him good, does she not?" it was becoming most clear that those two were going to end up together.

"Yah." Marie grinned, nodding slowly then looked over her shoulder to the sleeping couple again. All humor left her face and she frowned, brows creased in worry. "Is he gonna be able ta protect'er?"

"I believe he would die trying." Charles informed her, placing a hand over her gloved one. "She is quite lucky, actually." both Marie and Curt sent him curious looks.

"She has been able to fight off two attacks on her life in under six months." Hank clarified as he joined the trio, smiling at all three.

"Correct." Charles nodded.

"She should've been a mutant." Marie snorted, arms crossing.

"She diz resourceful." Curt noted.

"Have ya ever wondered why that is?" she turned to look at each man in the room then back to her, real friend in this place after five years now. "What did she haveta go through ta get as good as she is?"

Silence befallen the group as they all thought on the comment. Hank had told Charles of their first conversation, about her using the serum five times. She struck the professor as the type that didn't like to rely on false strength, only doing what she must to survive. So knowing that, had Erik been trailing her for long or was it another mutant. Maybe more then one or even humans?  
What was the life of Chrystian Vega?

* * *

It was noon-ish when Chrys woke, stretching in the comfortable bed and yawning. She felt rested, more so then in years which was odd, especially with considering what happened last night. Yes, she remembered, hell, she dreamed about it but that was the way she dealt. Shove those thoughts aside to survive, if you didn't, you would get caught with the short end of the stick and die. She had no desire to die right now.

'_But ain't ah safe'ere?_' questioning herself, she blinked tiredly at the off white walls of the room. Where was she? '_Oh yes…Scott took me to the infirmary….Scott._' sighing softly, lips pursed as she thought of the dark haired mutant. The look on his face last night startled yet pleased her. He was furious someone had tried to kill her but fiercely protective. A smirk tugged at her lips, giving a barely noticeable shake of her head. Chrystian Vega was falling for Scott Summers.

The boy was in for the ride of is life.

'_Well, I better get up._' she decided, only to be weighted down by an arm. 'What…?' looking down, she followed the hand up and back until it reach a shoulder then slid down to Scott's peaceful face. A slow smile formed as she turned under the covers, carefully to face him. Lifting a hand, a thumb ran over his bottom lip. '_Soft._'.

Murmuring sounds from her 'cuddle buddy' stopped all ministrations. His eyes fluttered open under the visor, not that she could tell. "Morning." he yawned widely, stretching then falling back into the same position.

"Morning." she to yawned then snuggled into the warmth that was the bed and Scott. "Can we stay here for the rest of the day?"

"I doubt it." he shook his head and she let out a rumble of displeasure. "Come on, need to let Hank have a look at those bandages." he made a gesture to her legs and she moaned. "Chrys."

"Stop treatin' me like uh child." she pouted, rolling over so that she stared up at the ceiling. She just stared, unblinking, going over a list of things she needed to do today. All of which would require a host. 'Ugh, stupid man, trying to kill me.' lips pursed together as she let out a long, deep breath. "Let's get this over with." looking over at him, her brows furrowed. He was just staring at her, she knew from the dip in his brows. "…Scott-"  
The sudden pressure of his lips cut off what she was about to say and for a moment, laid there, shocked. '_I-I-Is he…KISSING ME!_' yes, yes he was and by the time she realized that, he was already pulling back. 'Oh no, can't have that.' her mind tisked, hands weaving into the dark hair at his nape and pulled him back down.

It started simple enough, nothing special but turned into something so much more. It was like the whole world shook with little explosions. Cheesy, she knew but it was how she felt. Chrys melted half into the bed, half into his firm, warm chest. 'Must have died and gone to heaven!' she sang to herself, whimpering slightly when he pulled away for a second time. But he didn't sit up, just lingered, lips inches from her own, breathing as heavy as she.

Chrys's lashes drooped so that she could look up at him, a faint blush staining her cheeks. It was an affordable look, he mused. "You have no idea how long ah've waited for ya ta do that." a smile lit her face.

"Probably not as long as I had wanted to." he replied in a soft but husky voice. He hadn't meant to just kiss her into submission but with everything going on, the attack on her last night, he couldn't stop himself. '_I almost lost you last night. I won't lose someone else again, not without a fight._' he silently promised himself and her.

On Chrys' side, she was fighting with herself. '_Damn these bandages, ah'm 'bout to jump this mofo right'ere._' lifting her hand again, feather-light touches caressed his face all, letting his eyes close and body relax. "Eyes closed?" he nodded. "Keep'em, k?" another nod and she took a deep breath. She was taking a large risk but she just had to see, if only once. A gasp sounded as she raised the his visor, pulling it off to set beside her. '_Oh my…_' Chrys had always thought he was handsome but seeing him like this…so exposed. He was utterly…beautiful.

"What's wrong?" the panic was in his voice.

"Nothing." she answered quietly, pushing herself up on elbows. Being very careful, she placed gentle kisses on both of his eye lids, the tip of his nose, his chin then lastly, his lips, again. And when her arms gave out and sunk back into the bed, he followed. Hands on either side of her head, Scott started leading a trail of kisses to her chin then the underside of her neck. Rolling her head to the side and angling her head up, lips parted and eyes fluttered close.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Chrys snapped her head toward the door, giving Scott access to that side of her neck as well, which he took. She held back a moan as he hit a particular skittish spot, at the union of her neck and shoulder, shuddering instead. Her neck was always a hot spot and he was doing a good damn job at getting her all worked up.

Another three knocks and the man lifted his head, sighing. A smirk tugged at her lips as she stole a kiss then slipped his visor back on. "Haveta finish this later."

"Yes we will." grinning down at her, his head dipped to press his lips to hers, firmly then rolled off the bed, as if nothing happened. "Come in." the door opened and Marie's head poked into the room. "Hello Rogue." he waved the skeptical brunette in.

'_That left me so…unsatisfied._' Chrys pouted as she stared at Scott's back, arguing with herself over if she should give him a good, ole, ass smack. In the end, she decided not to, at least not when they were around others. '_His ass is mine._' then she looked to Marie and grinned. "Hey Rierie!"

"Feelin' better?" she glided into the room, holding a food tray with lots and lots of food.

"As good as ta be expected." she shrugged, eyeing the food greedily and licked her lips. The tray was set on the table and she dove right in, feeling famished as she often did after fighting for her life. Which, oddly enough, was more often then she cared to think about.

"Chrys, can ah ask ya a question?" Marie sat on the end of the bed. A grunt from the her friend told her to continue. "Ah understand if this a little touchy or if ya don't wanna talk 'bout it but…all the times ya fought Erik off, and than this guy last night…how are ya doing that?"

Chrys' hand paused mid-way, fry dangling then looked to the younger girl. Her head cocked then she blinked-languidly, as if in thought. Then her shoulders slumped, popping the fry in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She suppose they deserved to know about her, the real Chrystian Vega and the life she lead.

Sighing, she propped some pillows behind her and got comfortable. "Ok…" from the corner of her eye, she noted that Scott sat to listen, on the bed beside hers. "When I was sixteen, I entered the local science fair…"


	12. How I come to be P2

*****Memory!*****

_Country fair of Wise County, Texas. The event was much bigger then most thought, considering it brought it nearly a thousand people to Aurora Texas. And this year, one of it's local residents had entered, Chrystian Marie Vega, sixteen year old junior at Azle High. The fair had been set up at city hall, in three different debriefing rooms._

_Chrys was currently at her own table, explaining her invention. A electrifying bullet. "How were you able to do such a thing?" a forty something man asked, a small black pad in his hands as he scribbled._

_"Just came ta me." she shrugged a reply then gestured to display board. "Ah was watchin' the news a couple months ago and every night, it talked 'bout some cop being killed. Ah designed these ta protect those cops. It won't kill the criminals but it will…immobilize'em for uh good thirty minutes." she explained to the large group that had gathered. There was a variety of ages that had gathered at the beginning of her speech. She thought she might have even seen a few men in black._

_"How much amp is in these things?" a young girl asked, lifting a hand to touch one of the gel like bullets._

_"Please don't touch'em." she commented, the girls snatching her hand back. "They are still in the process of being redefined. Still very legal without the right equipment. But ta answer ya question, there are .1amp in each, the highest voltage before killin' uh human."_

_"Did you really make these to kill mutants?" demanded someone from the back._

_All eyes turned on him and even Chrys looked, narrowing her eyes. Why did people assume she was trying to hurt them? "Nah. Ah made this ta protect the public, mutant and non-mutant alike. There are all different kinds of bad in the world, sir. Ah was only tryin' ta help give us uh fightin' chance." the stranger quieted down and the blonde turned back to the others. "Any other questions?"_

_"Did your father help in creating it?" asked another man, this one looked like he might be a reporter. It was commonly known around here that her father worked at the local army base in the weapons department._

_"Nah, do ya think they'd let uh child into their base ta play with their expensive looking toys?" a brow cocked, mentally snorting at how stupid the question sounded. "These things came from common, around the house items." gesturing to the second display, everyone turned to see a breakdown of a bullet._

_"The core of the bullet is the screw of a light bulb with one red, one black wire stripped and soldered to the end. The other end of the wire is connected ta the positive end of a AAA battery. It is then incased in uh plastic wrap that shrunk under heat and that was incased in uh hair gel, glue and starch combination."_

_Murmurs passed through the crowd of how amazing these invention was, how it would benefit man kind and how smart little Chrystian Vega was. She just smiled at them, nodding her thanks and making small talk with those that approached her._

_After it was all said and done, they moved to the next table and she was able to relax a little. She loved being able to talk about her inventions but hated the serious, stiff magnitude that accompanied it. "Nice show." a clap pursued the comment and she turned to the voice, grinning._

_Standing at her table, looking over her display was the one person she had hoped would come. "Daddy!" launching herself into his large, muscled arms, he laughed, swinging them around then set her back on her feet. "Did you see me?" large amber eyes stared up at him._

_"I wouldn't have missed ya, baby girl and that whole 'Do ya think they'd let a child into their base to play with their expensive looking toys?'" she blushed, biting her lip and he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm very proud of you, honey."_

_"Really?" she beamed up at him, pride swelling in her chest. Since her mother died ten years ago, father and daughter had gotten very close._

_"Very much so." he threw an arm over her shoulder and together they walked out of the building. It was already late and both were hungry._

*****End Memory!*****

"How did it start at a science fair. It didn't look like anything bad happened then." Marie pointed out in confusion.

"I don't believe she was finished." Charles stated from the door way and the trio turned to gaze up at him.

Chrys sighed heavily, scratching her brow bone. This was going to be a long day. "That's when everythin' started going downhill. The first time ah was attacked because of that damned bullet." gesturing for the professor to come closer, he did and she continued with her tale.

*****Memory!*****

_"Nah daddy, Janice said that Joey said, that Dean said I was cute." Chrys rolled her eyes as she tried, yet again to explain the situation to Clyde while they sat inside the Burger King._

_"And this is why Bridget is mad at ya?" he asked, sipping on his soda as he watched her and her vigorous nodding. "Why?"_

_"Because, Bridget liked Dean and Dean likes me but I don't like Dean." she popped a fry in her mouth and chewed happily._

_Clyde sighed heavily, shooting the young girl a dead pan look then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ya know, I can understand the most complex machinery in the world but I can't understand one single word that comes from my daughters mouth." he frowned, putting a hand to his head, causing her to giggle. "Why me?"_

_"Ya just need to talk teenager." at his confused look, she busted out laughing and that earned her a scowl. "Ah love ya, daddy!" throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him close, smiling widely. He started laughing as well, both earning looks from those around, more soft smiles at seeing father and daughter interacting._

_"Come on, honey, it's getting late." he noted, glancing to his watch again._

_"Alright." eating the last of her fries, she stood, tray in hand and dumped it. Clyde followed as they made their way outside, still laughing and joking about this and that. So caught up, they never noticed the stranger that followed the short walk to their one story house._

_"What are ya doing tomorrow, daddy?" Chrys questioned, bobbing her head to the song in her head._

_"Well…I figured I'd watch the smartest girl in the world get the first place prize at the local fair." he answered, throwing an arm around her shoulder when she smiled shyly at him. "Who would've known, my daughter getting all these invitations to different colleges."_

_"Ah did." she mocked anger, crossing her arms to pout._

_"Of course ya did, pumpkin." laughing, he kissed her forehead then pulled her into a semi nuggie. She laughed as well, trying to break free but he was stronger so she started her own attack, tickling his side. "Ok, ok, ok!" he surrendered, letting her go and both walked in content silence._

_Just a few more blocks to go and they would reach the small house and Chrys couldn't wait. She was sooooo tried. "Hey!" someone called from behind and both stopped, turning. She noted right away it was one of the guys from fair, a loner that just watched her with an intense passion. Coming up to them, he raised a hand, his eyes glowing and smirked evilly. What was he doing?_

_Looking to Clyde, mouth open to speak, he backhanded her and she hit the ground in shock. "D-d-daddy?" she whimpered, hand cradling her bruised cheek and looked up. He had the same smirk as the stranger, even his eyes glowed. Then, just like that, everything snapped into place, he was a mutant. Narrowed eyes turned on the man as she reached into her back pocket._

_Clyde lunged forward and she rolled away, jumping to her feet to barely miss the next attack. Moving back and dodging the punches, she had backed herself against a tree, until she was unable to move. A fist landed in her stomach, making her double over as the stranger laughed in the background. Chrys coughed, winching as pain shot from her stomach and out._

_From the corner of her eye, she could see Clyde rearing back for another attack and last minute, she ducked under, arm wrapping slinging over his chest and used one foot to kick his own out.-boom!-he hit the ground but she didn't wait to see if he was ok, walking away. The stranger stilled, completely serious now then the same manic grin came up as a hand raised._

_This time, Chrys was prepared and when he exposed his right side, whipped her arm forward, tazer in her clutches. The little yellow prongs shot out, piercing the skin though his shirt. "Ya son of uh bitch! How dare ya use mu daddy!" flicking a box up, she hit the switch inside, sending .01 amps coursing through his veins. He fell just like that, convulsing and she stood over him, scowling._

*****End Memory!*****

When the story was done, all they could do was stare at her, in amazement and shock. A mutant tried to kill her, some still are and yet, here she was, sharing her life story with the very kind of people that tried to kill her **AND** just about romantically involved with one. No wonder she fought like she did, her father was military, which meant he probably trained her in self defense. And all these years, at least ten years she had to prefect her unique fighting style and fighting to stay alive.

"Oh Chrys." Marie wrapped the older girl in a hug, much like she had done to the shy brunette so many times. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Rierie, it's ok." Chrys patted her back affectionately, smiling then pulled back. "That was a long time ago and I never told him what he did."

"W-w-what happened to ya da?" the question was almost hesitant. A distant look washed over the blondes face, almost as if seeing something that wasn't there.

*****Memory!*****

_For a moment, all Chrys could do was stare at the ribbon, in awe. She had won…she…WON! She had first place at the Wise county science fair. She was going to Arizona! Hugging the unexpected man, she whipped around to look for the one person she care about, spotting him in the back. A grin blossomed on his face at what she held._

_"Daddy!" Chrys darted forward, between people, trying to be polite as possible without knocking them over. "Daddy, I won!" finally reaching him, she was laughing, eyes sparkling with all the happiness she felt._

_"I know, I'm so proud of you, baby girl!" Clyde's baritone voice comforted her as he swept her into an embrace-spin, her giggling like an idiot._  
_"We're going to Arizona!" she sang._

_Then there was a streak of color, blurring until it rapidly cleared again. This time, it was six months after, in Washington where the national science fair was._

_A tear stained Chrys was lying across the bloodied body of her lifeless father, screaming and crying bloody murder, pounding hard on his chest. "Wake up, daddy, wake up!" but he didn't, he never would again._

_A looming figure in distance was laughing, taking pleasure in her sadness and leering. Her eyes narrowed and with sudden, almost insane clarity, she stood. As she did so, she tugged free her fathers pistol and opened the chamber. The stranger abruptly stopped laughing, glaring from her to the gun. Ignoring him, she turned the gun up and let the bullets fall out, instead replacing her own._

_A growl of warning had her looking up, to see large, spike like feathers lift from his back to stand tall on his bald head. Jerking her hand to the right, the chamber snapped shut and she positioned herself for a standoff. "Should've killed me first." growling back, she raised the slick metal, firing as he rushed her._

*****End Memory!*****

Blinking back to the present, Chrys sighed, pushing those thoughts of her father away, for now. "He's dead." was all she would say. Charles just watched her, worry settling into his creased brows. He had seen her memories, he didn't mean to look but it was like they were calling him in. Her memories were quite disturbing and he wanted to help her.


	13. Aftermath

The institute was abuzz with morning activity, students stomping down the stairs and making way into the kitchen. Kurt was one of the last to enter, yawning as he did so. First thing he noticed was Rogue was nowhere to be seen then second was the newest couple, Scott and Chrys were not there as well. He knew Rogue slept in on the weekends but Chrys, she had been missing meals…again.

"Haz anyone zeen, Chryz?" he finally questioned, looking to the students. There were murmurs of 'no's', a couple head shakes and he frowned. This was almost a week straight for her but Scott, he never missed a meal. It seemed whatever she was doing in the lab, it seemed to occupy all her time which meant Scott's, since he appointed himself her new guardian.

"Maybe…Scotts keeping her busy." snickered a boy, his friends laughing and nudging each other.

"Thatz a horrible thing to zay." his frown deepened.

"I agree with Kurt, that's no way to talk about either parties." Ororo chided the group, even through her own thoughts were thinking along the same lines.

Shrugging, the blue skinned German put together a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and a cup of orange juice, all the while thinking. He wouldn't doubt Scott getting serious with the blonde, especially after the last attack on her life. Anyone with eyes could see the way those two were but he would want her to be comfortable, maybe make the first move.

Smiling softly, he 'bamfed' right into Rogue's room, setting the tray on the bed side table. "Marie." he sang softly, his hand dancing up her comforter covered arms. She moaned, mumbled something and rolled over. "C'mon on, Marie." now he gave her hip a swat.

"Kurt…don't make me hurt ya, suga." she grumbled.

"I thoughtz we could have breakfast with Scoot and Chryz." he cooed.

"Ya not gonna leave me alone, are ya?" turning her head, she looked at him with an even look.

"Nope." a bemused smile lit his face and she chuckled softly. As she rose, he turned away so she could dress in peace. "She'z been missin' breakfaz, again." he said over his shoulder.

"Hm, must've had a break through." Rogue murmured, pulling on dark blue jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt with a purple t-shirt. Turning to Kurt, she grinned at the black trench coat he always wore. Sliding a pair of gloves over her slender hands, she wrapped her arms around him, hands resting on his chest.

"Hope so." he whispered, placing his hands over her own, letting their fingers lace. One day, consciences be damned, he was going to kiss her.

"Hold tight." leaning forward, he grabbed the tray and disappeared with a poof and reappeared in Chrys' assigned lab.

Said woman was leaning over one of the many tables that had been set up. A black strap rested over the back of her head to some kind of goggles that nether could see. In her hand was a pair of tweezers that narrowed to small a diameter at the end. In the other had was a rod looking stick with a sharp curved end.

"Morning Kurt, Marie." she greeted, not even looking up. The pop and sulfur smell was unmistakable and Rogue had a very particular smell as well. "Somethin' ah can help y'al wit?" lifting her head a little, she scribbled something on paper then continued whatever she was doing with the tweezers and rod.

"Brought you breakfaz'." he held the tray up and finally, the blonde turned to him. He flinched, a bit startled to see the large goggles that magnified her eyes a thousand times. Rogue cocked a brow and Chrys chuckled, shaking her head. "Vou are hungry, righz?"

"Oh yah." she gestured for him to put the tray down then pushed the goggles back into her untidy hair. Then she nodded toward the corner with a smile. "Guess Scott's slackin' on the job."

Both Kurt and Rogue looked over, grinning when they seen the sleeping team leader with a blanket that had been draped over him. His head was leaning back, mouth open and snoring softly. Grabbing a set of walking sticks Hank gave her, Chrys limped, very slowly to the table. She winced most of the way, even after almost a month, she was still in a pain. Guess a blade in your side could do that. "Vou zhouldn't move, Chryz." he chided the girl.

"Ah'm a grown ass woman." she replied darkly, finally reaching the table and sitting heavily. At first, she had found it sweet that Scott insisted that he carry her everywhere but now, it was just annoying. Not to mention he was always reprimanded her. She hated that, snapping a couple of times. "My legs will wither and fall off if ah don't use'em."

"She feeding you that line as well?" Scott yawned from his corner then stood to stretch his aching muscles. She only shot a glare back at him then turned back to Kurt, mocking him silently. "C'mon Chrys, you know I do this for your health." he reasoned, walking over to place a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't mean ah haveta like it." she grumbled but leaned back against him and his warmth. "Will ya bring me that blanket, ah'm a bit chilled." as if she needed proof, a violent chill streaked her body.

"After breakfast, I want you to lie down." Scott told her sternly and she moaned loudly, head rolling back. "No excuses, you don't need to be sick, along with hurt."

"But Scoooooott, ah'm so close!" she whined, feeling the urge to throw an old fashion temper tantrum.

"No buts, Chrys." his tone was a final one and she pouted childishly. That earned her a well placed kiss on the lips as he leant over.

Kurt wondered if they remembered if they were there but when Chrys looked at them and winked, it answered his question. "Vhat huff vou almozt finizhed?"

Chrys perked up at the question and would have bounced in her seat if it weren't for her injures. "Ah'm almost finished with the chip to help Rierie 'ere with her personality problem!" she exclaimed and his face lit up as well.

"Really?" Rogue gaped at the woman. It would be nice to have her mind to herself.

"Of course, silly gal. Ah'm Chrystian Marie Vega." she scoffed, as if being insulted then smiled sweetly at Scott as he settled the blanket on her narrow shoulders.

"Ya middle names Marie?" she asked in surprise.

"Yuppers, only the coolest names for us, my amigo." Chrys laughed as the white/brown head grinned, eyes sparkling. "For now…ah'm starving!" licking her lips, she dove into the tray. The other three sat around, helping her to finish off the food.

"So, what exactly will this…thing do?" Rogue wondered, looking over some plans for a MDD.

"Hm…Multipersonalities Divider Device." Chrys corrected, folding some toast over three strips of bacon. "And it'll keep the three consciousness separate from your own."

"Can't just get'em out?" she frowned.

"No can do, darlin'." Chrys shook her head. "Sadly, they're as much part of ya as…you are."

"Bummer." she muttered.

"But, bright side…you can Keep'em locked up." she flashed the younger woman a thumbs up.

"How doez iz vork?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, Ah'll haveta attach it ta ya nervous system, directly behind the ear. No worries though, Hank'll be 'ere to do the surgery part. Charlie and Jean will also be there, keeping a…mental check on ya." she reached across the table to pat Rogue's hand at her worried expression. "Shouldn't take more then an hour then ya can drain Logan, heal yaself and be set ta go."

"Oh…ok." she chuckled at the draining Logan comment, her sprits lifted a bit.


	14. Unexpected events

Today was the day, the day of Rogue's surgery. Chrys had never been more nervous in her life and it showed as she ran around the room, straightening and cleaning whatever she could get her hands on. Scott and Kurt, slightly amused, sat at the computers, watching. They had never seen the blonde genius in such a state.

"Chrys…calm down." Scott finally said, catching her about the waist during one of the trips around the room.

"Ah can't do this…Kurt!" she looked at him with large eyes. "Ya haveta talk Marie out of doing this. Ah don't know what ah'm doin'!"

"Of course vou do, Chryz. Vou are the smartezt woman I know." Kurt assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You know nothing'." her eyes narrowed then turned to Scott. "Ya're the reasonable one…stop this."

"Chrys." sigh, he pulled her against him, just holding her and rubbing soothing circles on her back. "You can do this…just remember why you are doing this."

"Rierie." she breathed, stilling herself and letting her eyes close. '_Get ahold of yaself, Chrys! Daddy didn't raise a whiner and sure as hell not a quitter!…oh daddy…look at me now._' biting her lip, she nodded firmly and let her eyes open. "What would ah do withoutcha, Mr. Summers?"

"Worry your pretty little head off." he teased.

"Well, aren't you my lil ray of sunshine." she muttered sarcastically, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning forward, she kissed him, head tilting as his own hands gripped her waist.

"Are you ready?" came the rude question.

Chrys pull back to glare at Jean. Her heated glare settled on the couple and just to rile her up, she leaned against Scott again. '_Don't understand why she's so jealous. She left'im for Logan. Obviously she didn't love'im as much as she said._' she was tinkled pink, a giggle threatening to get lose, when his arm wound about her waist. "Whenever ya're, sweetheart." was the lazy reply.

"Let's do this then," Rogue walked into the room, pausing when she noticed the tension between Jean and Chrys. They really didn't like each other but she had to admit, it was what made Rogue like Chrys all the more. Everyone loved the red head. Even but her and now the blonde.

"Yes, lets." Chrys agreed, turning to Scott and hissed him lightly, which just so happened to piss off Jean more. It took all Kurt and Rogue had to not laugh. "Rierie, dear, just hop right up on the table." she patted the metal table that had a soft white paper.

The patient took a deep breath, staring hard at the table then climbed on, lying completely back. Hank set around to putting all the necessary ivy's up. "You will be up and around in no time." he smiled reassuringly and Rogue gave her own nervous/crooked smile. Hank set the mask to cover her nose and mouth. Almost insistently, she was out cold, breathing steadying and eyes fluttering close.

"Is she under." Charles rolled into the room, Logan with him.

'_Great…make me more nervous._' Chrys sweet dropped.

"You have no reason to worry." the bald man looked to her with a smile.

"Ah keep forgettin' ya can read minds." she muttered sheepishly then turned to the task at hand. As Hank made the needed incision, she went around attaching all the monitor pieces until twenty cords were coming from her to the machines.

"She's ready." Hank announced.

"Thanks Hank." Chrys smiled, walking around as she slid gloves on. The large blue man moved a tray closer, all the things she needed to do this procedure. "Charles, ah need ta go in and get Cody to manifest." he rolled toward the table, closing his eyes and diving into the girls mind. As he did his thing, she slid a pair of goggles on to magnify all the pieces she would be putting in the girl.

Looking to the brainwave detector, the needles were steady. "Hank, when the reading go into low dips and curves, let me know." not looking at him, she used a set of tweezers to grab a casing with all sorts of encoded data lines.

"Now."

Hands as steady as ever, she moved the metal casing to it's spot, clipping it in place. Reaching for the same rod as before, she started pressing the data lines, almost like a sequence. After a few moments, the lines turned a brilliant green and clapped tighter. A gasp left Rogue, Chrys' eyes flickered to the screens, seeing her vitals speed up but only a minute.

"Professor, drive Logan out, now and Hank, tell me when the readings are extreme highs and extreme lows." she grabbed another casing, setting it right under the first. Going back to the messing with the first. There was a low click before the first and second casing locked together.

"Now."

She did the same movements as the first time, brows crunching as this was a particular hard consciousness. 'Figures, as hard headed as it's counterpart.' she mentally joked, never seeing the light smirk on Charles face. The lines turned green and it secured itself. This time, Rouge only flinched. "And finally, Erik." she grabbed the last casing, tilting her head slightly to see the spot better, right under the other two. "When the readings are rigid squiggles that were apart, only a inch or two apart."

She waited for a good five minutes before looking back at Hank and the machine. He shrugged, not knowing what was taking so long so she looked to Charles, to see his face scrunched up in concentration. "He's resisting." Jean answered the unspoken question.

Chrys glanced back to Rogue in worry, brows wrinkling then back to Jean. "Could ya help Charles in drawing him out?"

"I'll try." all animosity between the two vanished with the danger to a team member. Grasping his shoulder, her eyes closed and she used the connection to Charles to dive into Marie's mind.

Another couple minutes came and went but still nothing. She looked to Hank again who was looking at the machine in confusion. "It comes then goes." he muttered.

Chrys looked at Rogue again, biting her lip and decided to try something. "Erik…can ya hear me?" Rogue's body jerked on the table. "C'mon, ah know ya in there, cowered." she patronized, getting the desired raise. "Ah know ya ain't forgot 'bout me. Ah was the one that got away, 'member. Suppose make some bullshit serum, that ya lied to me 'bout."

"Got it!" Hank whispered harshly and she nodded, snapping the third casing in place. Without sparing another moment, she started hitting the codes until it flashed green a couple of times then on. The last piece of the device locking into place, the first two pieces connecting with the third. Now that that was done, she removed her bloodied gloves and grabbed what looked like a palm pilot that strapped to her hand.

For the next thirty minutes, they watched as she waved it at the device, type something in and wave again. A ding sounded and she repeated the action three more times, each with a ding to accompany the end. "Ah need my laptop." almost as soon as the words left her mouth, it was before her and she looked up surprised.

Kurt gave her a small smile then went back to his place. Pulling the cord from the small device, she hooked it straight to the laptop and went through more typing on the 'palm pilot'. It took a moment before a screen popped up on the laptop, numbers and words streaming. A download bar popped up as well, as images as well came to the page until 'DOWNLOADED ALL' flashed across the scene.

"Hank, you can sew'er up." she murmured, moving away but not looking at anyone. Her fingers were flying across the keyboard, entering, deleting, correcting information. No one asked a thing as she worked diligently, brows crinkling and uncrinkling. Then she frowned, clicking on a highlighted passageway and typed a sentence two lines long. Nothing happened and her frowned deepened as she tried another code. Still nothing. "Well that's odd."

"What is?" Scott peered over one shoulder and Kurt over the other.

"Well, ah downloaded all the specs and info for the MDD ta my laptop but it says there's an error in the device…but there can't be." clicking the highlight again, she tried a three code and got nothing.

"Vhat'z it mean?" Kurt wondered.

"Ah dunno, says everything is fine. Her vitals are good, mental readings are healthy, everything's fine." she worried her bottom lip.

"We can ask when she wakes." Charles announced.

"Yea, yea…the best bet." Chrys muttered, nodding and turned to the table, stepping around the guys, she walked to Rogue, on the opposite side of Hank, just as he finished sewing her up. It was only a matter of minutes before she came around, eyes fluttering to see the concerned face of her 'doctor'.

"Hey Rierie…how ya feelin'?"

"Like ah just had a hole in mu neck." she replied grouchily.

"Well, nice ta know ya're the same endearing Marie we all know and love." she snorted, earning a grinning from her patient. "Ya might feel some soreness for uh couple days, k?" she nodded, unthinkingly taking the offered hand from Chrys, neither with gloves. The call of warning was to late as they grasped hands. Everything froze, all eyes glued to the two women, waiting for the inevitable but…

"Ah think ah know what that error was."


	15. Movie date plus15?

Chrys hadn't slept a wink since the surgery, not that everyone hadn't tried. She was stubbornly clear she wasn't leaving the lab until she knew what had happened. No matter who tired talking to her and you can imagine everyone's surprise when even Logan tired talking her down. It was that decision that had her passing out from exhaustion and Scott finding her so. With a sigh and shake of his head, he swept her up from her position.

Muttering incoherently, her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. "Scott?" yawning largely, she smacked her lips and stretched in his arms.

"What are…" trailing off, she seen them leaving the lab. "No, ah can't leave…ah haveta figure what happened to Rierie." she protested weakly.

"You ain't…" he sweat dropped, noting her country slang was rubbing off on him. "You won't be any good to her if you can't stay awake to work." he pointed out.

"Hmmm." mumbling once again, she cuddled into his chest. "A'ight, ah'll admit ya right…just this once."

"Of course." rolling his eyes, he entered the elevator and took it up to the third floor, where his own room and hers was located. Frowning at him, she lightly hit his shoulder and mumbled something about him mocking her.

Finally getting to the appointed room, hers, the door was opened and he stepped inside to lie her on the bed. '_Man ah feel like uh child._' she mused, clutching his arm when he pulled away. Not a word was spoken, not that she needed to since he knew what she wanted. Sliding out of his shoes, she scooted over and he climbed in beside her. Ever since the attack, she could sleep all that well on her own.

"You know, I can't keep sleeping in here." he muttered, folding an arm behind his head.

Getting settled against his chest, a hand resting above his heart and his arm draped her waist. "Why not?" she thought it was funny, even as he commented, he settling down for the night. He seemed content with the things were for now but she knew, eventually, she would have to go back to being alone.

"People will start to think things."

'_Ever the gentlemen._' lips quirking up, she lifted her head to look at his face. "Where have ya been, Scott?" he frowned in question. "People are already thinkin' things."

"What?" and he sounded truly surprised.

"Really, ya didn't already know?" he shook his head and she hummed in thought before replacing her head on his chest. The slow beat of his heart was comforting. "Hm, yah. Everyone's been talkin'…'bout ya and me."

"…what are they saying?" he wondered.

"Honestly." laughter rang in Chrys' voice. "Ah don't think ya wanna hear what ah have." stretching out, she placed a chaste kiss on the lower side of his chin, the side, the corner of his mouth then his lips. "Just know, ya kids got themselves some dirty minds." his even look was all she needed to see, making her chuckle. "Don't be hard on'em. They're kids and it's what's kids do."

"I didn't do that when I was there age." he grouched.

"Yah, but that's because ya such a gentleman, Shades." she teased, poking his toned stomach gently. He squirmed and her face brightened up as she bit her lip with a evil smirk. Immediately, she moved to straddle him and tickle him mercilessly. 'Who'd thunk it, big bad Scotty being ticklish.'

A laugh escaped him and tired to throw the surprising strong woman off him. Easier said then done. "This…isn't…fair!"

"Life ain't fair, babe." she mocked with a low moan than released him from her torment to snuggle his side. They both settled down for the night.

"Scott…?" turning his head slightly to show he was listening, she continued. "Ya think we can go out, like a real date. Go see a movie?"

He smiled, tightening an arm around the little female in his arms. "I think something can be arranged."

* * *

"Let's go!" Chrys called from the ground floor, a somewhat sour look on her face. It was beyond her and Scott how the plans of their movie-date night got out and spread around the school like wildfire. It was just that morning when they had decided on the movie and now...now they they were escorting half the school! '_Figures…all I wanted was a single night, with just Scott and myself._' looking down , she picked imaginary lent from her shirt while waiting.

She was dressed simply, a purple t-shirt with 'WARNING! You might fall in love with me!' across the chest in bold gold letters, gray jeans and black flats with purple and gray skulls/cross bones. She might would have dressed up more, if it would have been just the two of them.

"We're coming, no need to holler." Kitty Pryde skipped down the stairs, Bobby following closely behind. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and the girl grinned cheekily. They all **knew** this was suppose to a date.

A brightly dressed Jubilee was at a close second with a blushing and stuttering tall and lanky red haired kid that she tugged along. Than Marie and Kurt came and they actually made Chrys smile. To see the girl be able to enjoy touch for the first time in like three or four years. Kurt had an arm draped over her shoulder, her hand locking with his and a soft smile on her face. '_So cute!_' she mentally cooed, making a side note to tease the southern bell later.

"Alright, when are we leaving?"

Chrys tensed at the voice and turned slowly to see Jean and Logan standing at the back of the group. '_That's right, Charles wanted them to come for 'extra support'…frickin' great._' scowling, she turned away, after nodding toward Logan, who returned it. She stayed true to her silent plea and treated Logan with more respect but….she still didn't like red.

"Sorry, sorry." Scott dashed into the hall, face flushed from having run down the hall as he straightened his clothes. He had decided on a gray button up, dark blue jeans and loafers. And he looked ever delicious in her eyes.

He caught sight of the growing numbers and frowned, before glancing to Chrys, who shrugged helplessly. "Charles caught me last minute, asked if we could chaperon some kids and it's just so damn hard ta tell'im no." she pouted, making Scott grin and pat her head. Grunting, she swatted at his hand than smacked his shoulder when he kept messing with her. Chrys wasn't the only one that noticed he tended to be more playful around her.

"Can we go now?" one of the many girls moaned from the group. It was hard to pinpoint who.

"Ya know, ah didn't realize there were so many kids at this place." she murmured, looking them over. She was sure there were less when they had gone to the carnival.

"Try being a teacher." Scott muttered, pulling a face.

Chrys snorted at the likely chance of THAT happening. Her, Chrys Vega, a teacher. Of what? Fighting to save yourself 101? '_Sure, ah could actually do that, danger room ain't got nothin' on me!_' then another thought occurred, she wanted to see what the danger room was like and hummed in thought. She would need to speak with Charles about that later.

"Alright kiddies, let's go!" cheering engulfed the hall as they streamed through the kitchen and to the garage. Most climbed into the van that Kurt offered to drive. Some into the rides they were permitted to take out. Chrys went straight for her Aprilia RSV Tunono and turned to look at Scott sweetly. His brow cocked and for some reason, he didn't think he was going to like where this conversation would be going.

"Can we take my baby?" her hand ran over the shinny metal lovingly. "Please?" and then she turned wide, hopeful eyes on him.

Scott quickly came to understand in the short amount of time they got to know each other, he was powerless to that look. '_Why did Jean never look at me like that?_' he found himself wondering, only curious and not even bitter like he normally would be.

His sigh of defeat was all Chrys needed as she giggled in excitement. "Ya getta ride bitch." she then announced, making the usual stoic leader sweat dropped.

"Now hang on a second." he argued.

"Awwww, c'mon Shades." she pouted, clasping her hands in front of her. "Next time we go out…ah'll ride bitch on ya bike." she offered up the consolation, nibbling on her bottom lip. Again he sighed, this time dropping his head and she squealed in happiness. Trotting to Scott's own bike, she grabbed his silver helmet and held it out.

"I just know I am going to regret this." he muttered, slipping the protective gear on.

"Nonsense," waving off his worries, she grabbed her own helmet and shooed the others on. Throwing a leg over her bike, she situated herself and waited as Scott did the same. "Just try to feel me up to much." she was sure he blushed under that helmet, when he ducked his head. Sometimes, it was fun and easy to mess with him.


	16. Your Whimsical Ways

Marie was barely in the lab anymore, unless especially requested by Chrys. Not that the blonde hardly bothered or minded anymore. She knew the young girl was enjoying the sensation of touching…and among other things while she could. There was no telling how long it would last, though, Chrys seemed to think it might be permanently. There was an inkling on how she might, and a very big might, be able to turn it off but didn't want to voice it yet.

First, she wanted to run a couple more test before trying it out.

Turning her head, she scribbled some notes on a pad of paper before going back to the high-tech and probable expensive telescope. Music played, as usual, and she swayed with the gentle beat of the blues/country song. Someone named Sean Hayes that she absolutely loved. "Aw, yes, this is powerful stuff. Got me circling like the moon round the sun." singing softly, her foot tapped out the beat and head bobbing side to side.

"Acting crazy like a fool all drunk. Mmmmm, hear me, this is powerful stuff. There's no way for you to give this up. It's in your body, it's all in your blood. It'll tear you down, it'll lift you up. And keep you turning like it's never enough." sitting up, she wrote a couple more notes then yawned behind a hand. Her body was stiff and she was starting to feel it.

Standing beside the chair, arms raised above her head as she tittered side to side, stretching more. Her stomach suddenly rumbled in hunger and she looked down with a frown, poking it. "Should go grab some breakfast."

"Guess that's my que." chuckled Marie as she entered the room with a whoosh from the doors opening.

Chrys turned, smiling, to see Charles at her side. "Mornin' ya two." she took a big whiff of the tray of bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice Marie brought with her. It smelled heavenly. "Thanks, just getting' ready ta come up." taking the tray, she set it on the table over her notes and plopped in her chair. Popping a piece of bacon in her mouth, she almost moaned at how good it tasted. Ororo could cook like a pro! "So, Charles, what do ah owe this pleasure of ya comin' down'ere?" reaching out to grab the juice, she downed half the cup. '_Really, need to stop skipping meals, Shades gonna have my ass._'

"I wished to discuss something private with you." he announced.

"Oh…ah'll just drop by later, Chrys." Marie caught the hint, nodding at both then left the room.

"So, whatcha wanna talk 'bout?" nibbling on her breakfast now, she let her attention fall on Charles.

"I wanted to speak with you about your stay here."

She frowned in thought, brows knitting together. Had she overstayed her welcome? She knew she was here to help Marie with her multiple personalities and for all intense purposes, it was done. So…she should leave now? "Oh…um, ah pack my stuff and be outcha hair in no time."

"No, you misunderstand me." he shook his head, stopping her depressing thoughts. "I wish to speak with you about a permanent residence within the Institute."

"Oh?" her brows shot into her hair and blinked once in surprise.

"Yes and perhaps a teaching position." her mouth dropped open in surprise and just stared at the man like he had lost his mind. Maybe he had? "I assure you, I am quiet sane." he told her, amused at her response.

Snapping her mouth closed, she blushed lightly and ducked her head. After a moment, she looked back up with a curious look. "Teach'ere?"

"Yes…we are in need of an adequate science teacher and I can't think of anyone better."

"But…ain't Hank the science teach?" she frowned in thought, thinking about the blue fur covered man. Would she be putting him out of a job? No, she couldn't do that to the man, he was such a sweetheart …and, and SMART!

"Hank needs to be getting back to his political career. Trying to help the mutants and humans get along." he explained, waiting for her to say something. "I know this is sudden, with school starting next month but the position just opened."

She formed a perfect 'o' with her mouth, eyes growing distant. She hadn't had a home in…years really. And like the first time he asked her to stay, the thought was very appealing. No, she wasn't a mutant like the others but damn if she didn't feel normal there. '_Perhaps staying here would be…nice? Not to mention, ah'd be here with Rierie, Kurt and….ah would be able to spend more time with Shades_.' pink it her cheeks at the prospect before glancing back to Charles with pursed lips. Finally, she nodded. "Ok, ah accept the position…but imma need something's to stay'ere."

"Of course." he nodded in agreement.

Looking back to the telescope in thought, she thought of the house in Georgia that had been in her family for generations. That she grew up in. "It will include me leaving for a bit."

"That's ok. Just let me know when you wish to leave." nodding to his terms, Charles left.

Chrys stood slowly, a million thoughts streaming through her head as she headed for the elevator. 'A home among mutants.' she had to chuckle at that, who would have thought feeling normal among 'abnormal' people? She had the be the only one to feel so. 'Such a freak I am.' she mused without the usual bitterness.

Stepping inside the small room, she leaned against the wall and hummed softly as the doors closed. 'Georgia…take about two day drive. Don't fancy leaving all my notes there.' she bit her lip, barely noticing when the elevator opened and she stepped out. It was like she just went though the motions without feeling or thought.

Coming toward her, from the other end of the hall was Scott. He smiled when seeing the woman of his thoughts, draped in the usual lab coat. Underneath was blue jean caprices and a maroon button up. But, she looked thoughtful and he wondered if she had found out what she had been trying, concerning Marie.

"Chrys?" she made no indication of hearing him. "Chrys?" still nothing so he paused by her door, where she seemed to be going. "…Chrys?" finally, she blinked then looked up to see him. His brow was knitted together and frowning in clear concern. "Are you okay? Been calling your name."

"Mmmmmm." she mumbled, head cocking as she watched the man that was Scott Summers. She was staying here…closer to Marie and Kurt…and Scott. '_Imma be a teacher…_' she mused at the thought, wondering what it would it be like. She would find out in a months time, she supposed.

"Chrys?" why couldn't she had met him before everything happened that made her…her? Before her fathers death, before meeting Erik and before her life became such a mess and everyone wanted to kill her.

"Why couldn't we have met before everything became so hectic in my life?" she muttered dejectedly.

Chuckling, he stepped closer and raised a hand to graze her jaw line with his fingers in such a manner that screamed tenderness and love. "Everything happens for a reason." Chrys could feel something change in her, the restraint she had on herself, to keep from ravaging the man before her all but vanished. Next thing she knew, her hands were fisted into the front of his shirt and they were kissing heatedly.

Pulling her closer, an arm wrapped around her waist and they staggered into her room. Kicking the door closed, she shoved him against it and his shirt mysteriously disappeared. Hands ran over the sculpted chest, exploring the dips and ridges she couldn't see when he was dressed. The lab coat was pushed off her shoulders and she shrugged it to the ground, stepping out of her shoes next. Arm back around her waist and she was lifted so her legs could wrap about him.

"Chrys,(peck)we really(peck) need to(peck)talk." and it was the last thing he wanted to do right now. It was hard to concentrate when she was in one of her frisky moods.

"Less(peck)talking(peck)more(peck)action." stumbling his way to her bed, her back hit it and her arms tightened to drag him down with her. The button up maroon shirt she wore was suddenly ripped open, her black lacy covered chest shaking with the force. Pushing herself up slightly, she slipped the shirt off then pulled Scott down for another kiss.

"Chrys." mumbling against her lips, he pulled his head back to look down at her. "Are…you sure about this?"

"Oh Scott." reaching up, she caressed his face and smiled slightly. He was so considerate, sometimes to the point she wanted to bitch smack him but still, it was one of the things that made him Scott Summers. "I've never been more sure then anything in my life." the other hand went to the other side of his face and brought his head down for a soft kiss that quickly changed to more, a night filled with passion for two lovers.

* * *

Chrys lied on her side, snuggling up to Scott and running her fingers over his chest. One of his hands had slid under her, resting the hand on her hip while the other played with her hair. The light cover was draped, barely to cover their nude forms and let the overheated skin breath.

'_Ah haveta tell'im._' she berated herself for chickening out more then once about her leaving. She couldn't just up and be gone one morning. He would freak and that's not even mentioning what he might do when she got back. Would he even talk to her? '_Just tell'im!_" huffing softly, she rolled to lie on her stomach and clasped her hands where the stomach and chest met. Resting her chin on them, she looked up at him as he down to her. Why did she suddenly looked thoughtful. "Imma leave tomorrow."

Scott just laid there, staring at her before frowning. "…why?" an arm unknowingly tightened around her waist, wanting her to stay as close as possible, making her feel loved and wanted.

"Ah'll be back." she assured with a smile, lying her cheek against his chest to hear his heartbeat. "Just gotta go outta Georgia."

"Oh." he still wondered why she had to leave at all.

"Charles asked me ta stay'ere…permanently." she voiced, sighing softly when he started playing with her hair again. Not that she noticed when he stopped.

'_Asked her to stay?_' hope flared in his chest at her response. Yes, he knew eventually she might leave but he hadn't wanted to think about it. The promise to himself, about protecting her meant he either would have left with her or tried talking her into staying. "What did you say."

"Well…." trailing off, a small smile appeared on her face as she lifted her head to look up at him again. Taking his hand, she brought it to toward her and kissed his knuckles. "I start teaching science next month."

"Really?" the surprise was evident in his voice and she giggled, nodding. "That's great!" he exclaimed happily, pulling her toward him for another round of passionate kissing.

"It is." laughing, she ruffled his hair.

"So, what's in Georgia?"

"Some stuff ah'd rather have wit'me." leaning forward, she ghosted the side of his neck with her lips. He shuttered, feeling himself harden under her touch. And she picked up on it, grinning against his neck. "Of course, that's not until tomorrow." murmuring, he was pushed flat on his back as she straddled him.

Looking up at her, his hands gripped her hips and had to control the urge to grind himself against her. Instead, he pressed his lips to the pulse of her neck, sucking on it to make her moan. "Chrys, what do you do to me?"

Biting her lip, her head tilted to give him better access. "Only…mmmmm, whatcha...do ta...me."


End file.
